


Bounded

by candyhigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gang AU, I dont know how to tag, If thats possible when they're gonna get married already..., Keith and Shiro are cousins, Lance and Allura are siblings, M/M, Slow Burn, Sort Of, That's their gang names, Top Lance (Voltron), Y'all this shit will get dark just saying, You'll find out who is who though so jus read, adding tags as I go, cause it makes sense, oh lance has an actual latino surname, there will be smut later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyhigh/pseuds/candyhigh
Summary: An arranged marriage was not what Keith Kogane had in mind. Especially not to that annoying asshole Lance Leon. But apparently, his father thought otherwise. Between new changes to his life and the past threatening to resurface with much more malice, Keith will have to figure out how to pull off this one. His fiance may be the hottest person he's ever met but will he leave him to fend for himself ? Or maybe, their pasts are more entwined than they realized.---I'll aim for a steady update schedule but don't be disappointed if y'all don't get one lol





	1. The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup losers! *I mean that in the most caring way, I promise* Uh, here I am again. Attempting an actual story. I wonder if I'll actually stick to this one. I have a few other ideas but this one was ready first so I'm posting it. Uh, I'm pretty sure y'all already read the summary so um, enjoy? I dunno, I'm awful, sorry. Okay but fr, I hope you enjoy! ;)  
> NOTICE - I had to go back to change a name due to season 5 so if you haven't watched it, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell who's name it was. So if it spoils anything, I'm sorry! I warned you !! Okay, now you can proceed :)

 

March 13.

The day that Keith Kogane's life was changed. It was unexpected and he certainly wasn't happy about it. I mean, how could his father do that? Just agree to such a thing?

And what is this thing you may be asking? Agreeing to wed Keith to the son of a fellow gang leader. 

Like mentioned earlier, he was furious. He had met the son only twice and from those two times, he wasn't quite too fathomed. The man didn't really see him as an equal, more as another person taking up space. He never directly spoke to him, but his overall vibe was unbearable.

"Look, I know this may not be ideal for you, but it would certainly help our ties to them. It ensures us an ally, Akira." his father Dae Kogane said, using his middle name as he always did. The man was intimidating and his son knew that if he made no effort for the wedding, his father would have no issue in dragging him to it. When it came to business, he wouldn't let anything get in the way.

And this business he was referring to was the Galran Dragons. When the gang had basically gone off the radar in the mid 2000s, they were stablizing their leadership. The previous had been corrupt, almost leading to the capture of about 100 Galrans. And well, they had their fair share of rivals, as well as allies.

And one ally they were currently trying to secure were the Altean Latinos. And the Altean in charge of the Bloodline (the faction in New York City) called for their children to wed to secure their peace with each other.

"Ally or not, I do not want to be married off like that! And it's totally unfair! I'm an adult already and you can't force me!" Keith said, folding his arms and tapping his foot.

Dae's eyes narrowed and he stood up, slamming his hands onto the table. That made the maids tending around them slightly jump but they didn't pay attention, knowing better than to dwell on the fact. "I've already agreed, Akira! And the date is October 23 and before you complain, Mr. Leon requested it, seeing as he can't bear the fact to be married to someone unable to drink. So, your 21st birthday is what we agreed would be best."

Dae left the table, leaving no room for Keith to argue. The younger Kogane stood up as well and stormed off, determined to talk about this with his mother. As usual, she was found in the garden, tending to her rose bed. Keith always wondered how his gentle mother ended up with someone so frustrating, but then he remembered the way that his father treated her with respect and how he always had an enamored face when they were alone, without the threat of his weakness being revealed.

"Hello, my young dragon. A beautiful day, no?" Krolia Kogane smiled at her son, her violet eyes crinkled at the edges by how often she shot that smile at different people.  
Keith looked up at the clear sky, the sun hitting his face. He looked back to his mother and shrugged, taking a seat on the near by cushion swing. His mother followed, sitting down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"As if you don't know. I mean, Dad wouldn't decide without you." a bitter laugh escaped pink lips and Krolia frowned.

"Oh, I assume you're referring to the marriage." a nod confirmed her thinking and she sighed. "My young dragon, we're doing this thinking of you as well. And Lance is a nice young man, I doubt there will be much conflict-"

"They call him Sharpshooter because of his skills with a gun, Mom! Someone who tortures and kills people for information doesn't really scream family man to me!" the Korean man said, exasperated.

Krolia grinned, patting her son's shoulder in a mock effort to comfort him. "Well, honey, we do that as well. It benefits both his family and ours. Besides, he isn't all that bad looking anyways."

An image flashed through Keith's mind, full of caramel skin, brown hair, and deep ocean blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter though! At those two events, it was like I wasn't even worthy of his prescence! It seems like he's so full of himself and it just gets annoying!" Keith groaned, propping his elbows onto his knees as the heels of his hands dug into his eyes, flashes of white dancing behind them.

Krolia rubbed his back. "Honey, these are just the sacrifices you have to make sometimes. I know that wasn't your choice but things will work themselves out. I promise."  
Keith sighed, slumping himself into his mother, wondering how the future would play out.

...

August 29.

The engagement party.

Keith wasn't sure what he was expecting. He hadn't come to terms to the marriage, not at all. If anything, he kept trying to find a way out.

Running away hadn't worked, his father's and soon to be father in law's men had found him in a week. The Alteans were impressed, seeing as when they hunted down someone, they usually found them within the same day. Keith's gang? Well, they were annoyed. Especially Takashi Shirogane, his cousin. 

While Takashi had been quite disapproving to find out that his younger cousin, basically his little brother, was getting married, he knew that it was better not to interfere with an already made deal.

"My young dragon, you look absolutely stunning!" his mother squealed, rushing up to him. She brushed his bangs out of his face but quickly redrew upon noticing his apathetic expression. "What is the matter?"

Keith had to use all of his self control not to roll his eyes. He knew his mother was excited for the wedding but maybe just a bit too excited. "Oh I don't know, just that I am about to meet with my future husband, which by the way, I have had no previous connection with."

A sympathetic smile spread over Krolia's features. "I told you already, my young dragon, you will eventually learn that this was the best decision your father could have made with the Latin Alteans."

Scowling, Keith turned to the mirror to inspect himself. _'The best decision' my ass._

The 20 year old had on a gray button up shirt that hugged his upper body nicely, black pants coming around to fit snuggly, especially around his ass. His black dress shoes were shiny and stood out in the white tile floor.

With a soft sigh, he turned to his mother. She was smiling yet it didn't seem to reach her eyes. She knew that this was difficult for him and wasn't what he had planned. Sure,

Keith knew that he wouldn't be able to leave the mafia world but he would have liked to have atleast some control.

"We should go." his mother nodded and they walked out of the room, making their way downstairs. The living room was already full of Alteans and Galrans; Keith was able to spot a few in the kitchen, mostly chatting seeing as the maids were setting up the dining table.

His cousin glanced at the stair way, smiling when they made eye contact. He went back to his conversation though, not wanting to be rude. A few Alteans looked at him, sizing him up as if to see if he was worthy of Lance. Keith felt annoyed at the fact, seeing as he wasn't even interested in the marriage. 

A small woman approached him and his mother, a grin on her face. Despite her height, Keith had a feeling that she could wreck major havoc. "You must be Keith. My name is Katie Holt, but just call me Pidge. Lance suggested I be the one to bring you over to him."

Before Krolia could reply, Keith already had words coming out of his mouth.

"What? He can't come greet me himself?" the Korean scoffed, folding his arms. The wicked grin on Pidge only grew.

"I like you, Kogane. Now, we better go, wouldn't want to keep him waiting." flaring his nostrils, he walked alongside Pidge, tuning out her conversation with Krolia. 

First impression? Yeah, not so good. Lance had not even come towards him, instead sending his friend! The nerve of the Cuban!

They reached where a few men were gathered, including his father. The attention was turned to him immediately and he sought out Lance. 

Their eyes connected and Keith knew he would be unable to mistake those ocean eyes for anyone else's. 

Lance wore what looked like a button up jean shirt with a black trench coat thrown over it. Black jeans covered his caramel legs and Keith spotted a slight rip in them, able to tell that it was a knife that had done that. Black combat boots completed the look and Keith knew at once that the Latino was not one to be messed with.

"Men, this is my son, Keith." Dae motioned him to come forward. His son did, a deep scowl in place.

Two of the men studied him completely, the other three simply giving him a one over before looking back at Lance.

One of three threw his arm around Lance, a smile on his face. "Hey, he could've looked much worse!"

The Korean's hands balled into fists but with the look his father gave him, he didn't utter a word. An older man that had to be Lance's father smirked. 

"I agree. And he's your only son?" Alfor Leon said, completely dismissing Keith, turning back to his father. Rolling his eyes, the 20 year old scanned the area. If he could push through the men, he would be able to run out of the front door. And with his knife on him, he'd be able to stab anyone that may try to stop him.

As if sensing his thinking, his mother tugged on his arm. Once he looked at her, she shook her head. "It'd be a waste of time, my young dragon."

"How well is he in combat?" one of the Alteans asked, looking unimpressed by the shorter male.

When it came to his fighting skills, Keith knew that he could brag all he wanted. He could always live up to it. And so, he let out a scoff. "I can give you more than just a few pretty scars, that's for sure."

The man sneered, obviously angered at the fact Keith had poked fun at the scars decorating his face, mostly his left cheek.

The man that had thrown his arm around Lance began roaring with laughter. That's when Keith got the hit of tequila on the man's breath. He was intoxicated. _Lucky fucker, what I'd do to get wasted right about now._ Just because Keith was not of the legal age didn't mean that he didn't have fun. His lifestyle was basically illegal, why would breaking another law hurt so much?

"Akira!" Dae hissed, receiving a look of annoyance from his son.

"Now, men, that is no way to act at an engagement party," Krolia stepped between her husband and son, a tight smile in place as she discreetly pinched their sides. Both men slightly jerked but regained their composure quickly. "How about we let the grooms have some time together?"

Sensing that the woman would not take no as an answer, the Alteans simply nodded. They left their soon to be leader, the drunk one winking at Lance as he walked off. Dae followed his wife who gave one of her bright smiles to the Latino as she passed by him.

"When did they inform you of the marriage?" Lance asked, his brow quirked. Keith's head slightly tilted at the low rumble of his voice.

"March 13. Though I'm positive the decision was made before. But you know, who fucking cares about what I think? I clearly was not an important factor since they consulted without me." Keith snapped, his anger evident in his eyes. Lance continued to stare at him, as if trying to figure out where the pieces to the puzzle went into place.  
"Your attitude. It's very... prominent." Lance said, choosing his words carefully. The shorter male seemed like a ball of frustration ready to snap at any moment.

Keith stared into those ocean orbs, seeing an emotionless mask covering them. His right brow arched. "Really? Who would've thought an arranged marriage would make me bitter?"

"Hmm, I wonder if that mouth if useful for anything else besides sassing." Lance said thoughtfully, almost tempted to begin stroking his chin. Keith's eyes narrowed. He looked like he wanted to snap but he decided against it at the last moment.

Instead, a faux sweet smile covered his features. "Oh trust me, this mouth can stretch. Though for you, I doubt I'd barely have to."

The Cuban's eyes darkened at that, his nostrils flaring for a split second. He leaned down by his fiance's ear, their three inch height difference becoming noticeable now.

"I think I'd like you better screaming my name while I fuck you. But maybe I won't. I don't fuck smart mouths." he whispered, his hands coming out to grab at Keith's hips.

The Korean stiffened for just a bit before he realized that Lance wasn't going to do a thing, only continue the game that Keith had intiated. A part of him found that a bit remarkable, seeing as he could without a doubt say that anyone else would have taken that as an invitation to do as they pleased. And he would have to kick their ass for touching him like that.

"Hmph, comparing me to your whores. I'm sorry Lancey, I won't be bad anymore! Instead, I'll just be a ditzy slut!" Keith said with an airy voice, throwing his arms around Lance's neck and forcing himself to giggle as he swayed into the taller male.

He heard an amused huff and Lance buried his face into Keith's neck. He felt the smirk that Lance's lips were forming and waited for his response. "Oh you are a handful. I cannot wait to see where this takes us."

With that, he pulled back completely. Keith lifted his chin as a sign that he still had his dignity intact, even though feeling Lance's hot breaths on his neck was easily one of the most erotic things he had ever felt. His neck was one of his most sensitive places, after all.

"Neither can I, Leon, neither can I."

...

Later that evening, it was only Keith and Lance's family left in the living room. Lance's mother had been unable to attend but Keith had learned of his 4 siblings, and one in particular had really been noticeable. It was Lance's older sister, Allura Leon. And by the looks of it, Shiro seemed to quite enjoy her prescence. He didn't comment it on though, knowing well that he would deny it.

"Have we decided on what they are to do once they get married?" Dae asked Alfor, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Alfor held the tequila infused pineapple drink close to his chest, taking a moment to think.

"Well, I would think that your son would move to New York with mine. Lance is going to be the leader of the Bloodline faction and you and I both know that should something happen to you, your son is unprepared for your spot." Alfor said, treading on dangerous waters. And he could tell, judging from the way Dae's jaw clenched. 

"You know, Alfor, I really despise when you are correct. But it is important that I realize and do what is best for my namesake," he glanced at his son and wife who seemed to be content with reading one of the several books on the shelf nearby. They both had always adored literature. He noticed that Lance was speaking to his siblings, all of them throwing glances at his son way too many times to be coincidental. "And it seems that my son will be leading from New York."

Alfor looked at the way Dae truly cared for his son. In their world, love and care was something that you could barely afford. And Alfor understood where that need to do what was best for your child came from. He felt the same exact way with his own children.

"Well, I say that we tell Lance. I do not believe my future son in law would be quite happy with the news if he learned of it before hand."

Dae nodded, twisting the ring around his fourth finger. He frowned for a split second before reminding himself yet again that this was best for Keith. _But mostly the gang_ , his mind supplied. Brushing the thought aside, he grabbed the knife on the counter.

He made a small cut on his palm, making sure it was deep enough to ooze blood. He handed it to Alfor and the gang leader did the same. Making eye contact, they shook hands with a slight nod. 

There was no going back now.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And who said that your wedding was going to be the happiest day of your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually almost finished this chapter when I published the first one. But I kind of got carried away when revising and editing this but it just felt too short, especially for the chapter of the wedding. I still feel like I didn't do enough but I'm satisfied with it. Okay, sorry, I'll shut up now. Enjoy ! :)

October 23.

His birthday. And the day of his wedding. No big deal.

Frowning when he heard the pounding on his door, Keith slid out of bed. It was currently 7 AM and no way was he needed anywhere at this time. The wedding was at 2 and that left an awful amount of time with what he and his mother liked to call 'waddling time'. You were like a sitting duck, simply just waiting.

Opening his bedroom door, he found said mother, Shiro, and his best friend Lotor on the other side. He raised a brow, but moved to the side so they could enter.

"So, it's your big day. What are you thinking?" Lotor asked, sitting on the ravenette's bed. He was attractive enough with his icy blue eyes and fair complexion. His hair was a platinum color, ending just above his waist. It worked for him though.

"If I should pull a Rachel and run away at the altar." Keith said, showing no signs of joking. Though Lotor still ended up laughing.

"Oh Kogane, you will give him absolute hell!" he said between his fits of laughter.

"Please don't. This is good for everyone, honey. And he seems like a gentleman-"

Keith scoffed at that. "Mom, he literally told me at the party that he doesn't fuck smart mouths. And guess what, he was talking about my smart mouth! But he seems like a weak man, one way or another, he'll want to smash."

Lotor tossed out a 'preach!' and the two high fived. Growing up together ensured that they shared a bond that almost no one else had. They had each other's backs, whether it was when there was an attack or simply when some creep would hit on them. But the two were a dangerous duo. 

Pairing Keith's fiestiness with Lotor's divaness only resulted in trouble.

Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, we just came over to be with you before the wedding. You know, maybe calm down your nerves." 

"My nerves? I have none whatsoever!" Keith said, folding his arms. Lotor had pulled out his phone and without even looking up at him, he commented on Keith's fingernails.

"You stopped chewing your nails in the 5th grade. Before you blamed it on your anxiety and obviously, that shit is coming back."

Keith looked at Lotor with a surprised look. When he looked at Krolia and Shiro, they both nodded. "Lotor is right, my young dragon, you are nervous. And that is okay! I was too when it was my wedding day!" 

Despite knowing that Krolia was simply trying to comfort him, it did nothing to help. "Well Mom, you two actually dated beforehand. I literally only heard him speak one sentence before the engagement party!"

Throwing himself down next to Lotor, he sighed heavily. "I just don't know what to do."

The other three looked at each other, each of them concerned. It wasn't often that Keith would admit that he had no clue what was happening. His internal struggle was obvious and it broke Krolia's heart to see her son like that.

"Alright, fine. Until 12, we'll just relax. Pretend this is like some other day. Then, if we do end up panicking, we'll only have an hour to do so." Krolia winked, sitting beside her son. She gently rubbed circles into his back. He smiled at her and some calm flushed through him. Hopefully it would stay.

...

Turns out, the whole hour had been full of panicking. First, Lotor was unable to find his shoes. This meant he tore up every single room in the mansion that had been rented for the wedding.

Then, Keith felt sick. LIke, his stomach hurt and he constantly rushed to the bathroom with the feeling of throwing up. He never did though.

It was an exhausting 55 minutes. As of right now, the only thing happening were the final touches. And the Korean was not happy. 

Keith grumbled curses under his breath, letting his mother tighten the red tie he was wearing. He wore a white button up shirt and had on a white blazer over it. Wearing black slacks, the red was the only pop of color in his whole outfit.

After the engagement party, there was no sight of Lance. Keith heard nothing of him and it seemed as though the wedding was not even going to happen. Well, that was until the day started drawing closer and more and more of Lance's men were hanging around.

Keith didn't exactly appreciate having the Alteans in his living room when he woke up or when he brought home a friend. Not to mention a lot of the time, they would accuse him of sleeping around. Just because he was gay didn't mean that he wanted to get into the pants of all of his male friends.

Anyways, he had been spared most of the wedding stress. All he had to do was show up and well, he was here.

Shiro came into the room, buttoning the top button to his black shirt. He had a navy blue waist coat on top of it. He had on black slacks, shiny black dress shoes to top it all off.

"Mostly everyone is already in their seats. They're just waiting on you."

Shiro tucked a loose strand of gelled white hair back into the swoop of where it belonged, the white piece of hair melting into the sea of black. 

"They waited this fucking long, they can wait some more." Keith said, his tone a bit acidic. His mom moved away, shaking her head softly.

"Oh my young dragon, this is no way to act on your wedding day. Things will be okay. Shiro, honey, is Dae ready to walk him out?" Krolia asked, the taller man nodding. He went into the hallway of the mansion they had rented to host the wedding at, calling Dae into the room. The man looked a bit impatient but when his eyes fell on Keith, Krolia noticed that his right hand grasped his dress pants tightly.

She knew that her husband did that when he was feeling emotional. He had done it when they exchanged wedding vows, when he was informed of her pregnancy, when their little dragon had been born. While he may not show it, she knew that he cared a whole lot, and that while it was a difficult decision to marry off their son, it had been the right one.

Shiro excused himself to the large garden in the backyard area where everything had been set, standing next to Lotor who was the best man. Shiro was the only groomsmen, honored by the fact Keith had selected him. Like his younger cousin, he hadn't been too excited with all of the preparations. But he couldn't say anything, just listen to what they had to say. He was the one that also had made sure that everything was exactly what Keith would be comfortable with.

He had known Lance for a year or so prior to the engagement, even had worked with him once or twice to catch a few people out of line in each other's territory. While the Cuban was quite efficent with his business, Shiro wasn't sure how he would work in a marriage.

A hush fell over the guests and Shiro turned his gaze towards the aisle going through the middle of the chairs. Keith stood at the end, his parents at either side of him. A wave of emotion hit Shiro who reached up to discreetly wipe at his left eye.

...

Lance stood, completely bored. Next to him were his best friends Hunk Garrett and Pidge. The two kept trying to convince him not to be such a jerk but if Lance was being honest, he didn't really care much about the wedding. He had only done it to expand the Altean Latinos empire. It was a huge plus that his soon to be husband was hot. If he wasn't, well who knew if the Cuban would be able to go through with the wedding?

The groom, _Keith? I'm pretty sure that's it,_ finally reached him and Lance reached out a hand to help him up the two steps. When their eyes connected, Lance could see pure resentment behind them. 

_And here I thought he finally got over it._

Keith's parents went to sit beside his own and the wedding minister began speaking. 

Lance tuned him out though, resorting to scrutinizing every detail that was Keith. His eyes were a deep purple, looking almost blue but in the sun, you could see those purple orbs clearly. His skin was creamy and had Lance wondering how his own tan skin would look against it.

His hair was an inky black and Lance noticed that unlike the last time he had seen Keith, it was a little shorter. _Thank fuck that god awful mullet is gone_.

Keith's lips looked slightly red and Lance could tell Keith had been biting his lip, briefly wondering if it was out of nervousness. Besides that, his lips were actually quite plump, a pleasant surprise to find among guys.

Spending the next half hour doing whatever they were asked to and listening to what the man had to say about what it meant to be married, they finally reached the end of the ceremony.

"Do you, Lance Leon, take Keith Kogane as your lawfully wedded husband, to care for in sickness and health, to love in both times of prosperity and hardship?" 

"I do."

"And do you, Keith Kogane, take Lance Leon as your lawfully wedded husband, to care for in sickness and health, to love in both times of prosperity and hardship?"

"I do." it took almost everything in Keith to keep the attitude in his words at a minimum. The effort didn't go unnoticed by his now husband though, who's eyebrow slightly quirked.

"With the power invested in me, I now declare you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Lance stepped forward, cautiously placing his hands at the shorter man's hips. When pale hands came to rest on his shoulders, Keith gave him a harsh glare, closing his eyes as he waited for the kiss.

_Oh he really is a handful._

Digging his fingers into Keith's hips almost painfully, Lance pulled him in for a peck on the lips. People clapped and when they pulled away, Keith was now fidgeting only slightly

Taking his hand, the two walked down the steps to greet the guests. And when Lance finally removed his hold on him, Keith couldn't help but feel like a wieght was lifted from his chest.

And not for the first time that day, Keith doubted that this marriage would work.

As it turns out, a lot of people wanted to congratulate the future Altean and Galran leaders on their wedding. Keith barely knew any of them and was sure that his hand was beginning to cramp up from how many handshakes he was giving everybody.

People knew this was a power move but it didn't stop most from treating it as if the couple was actually meant to be.

Lance seemed to know most people and he noticed that Keith didn't. As a favor, he would say the person's name so that Keith would learn it and say the same. The ravenette caught on pretty quick which the Cuban liked.

One of the last people to come up was one of his exes, Nyma. She had arrived with her friend Rolo who had given Keith a few looks up and down.

Feeling as though someone was intruding onto his territory, Lance placed a hand on Keith's hip, drawing him closer. The Korean gave him a confused and slightly annoyed look, which he ignored, but didn't say anything.

"Hello Nyma, Rolo." he didn't even bother putting up his hand, having no respect for them whatsoever. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Nyma could be considered his ex. They had fucked before and she was one of the better ones but he never had anything truly serious with her. He never had anything serious with anyone, making this marriage a complete 180 from his fuck with no strings attached lifestyle.

"Afternoon Lance." she said, not paying any attention to Keith. The shorter male found this incredibly rude, prompting him to roll his eyes. The annoyance from earlier was back in full force, especially with the way she looked as she was about to flirt with a man that had just gotten married half an hour earlier.

"I presume that your father sent you?" Nyma's father was a huge sponsor for the Alteans. In return, a few of them would go out every few weeks or so and make sure anything that his properties were secured. He also called in favors at times, that being the whole reason Lance had met Nyma in the first place.

"Yes, he did. He said to send his best wishes. And now that I have delivered it, I should be on my way." she winked. Though using the few seconds that Rolo took to greet Lance, she leaned near Keith. "He'll fuck you _bloody._ "

Before the Galran could even react, she and Rolo were walking away, and the next people already stepped forward, leaving no time to react in the first place. Lance had apparently not noticed and continued to greet everybody, leaving Keith to wonder why exactly she would tell him that.

...

It was currently 1:52 AM. Those who attended the wedding and those that were barely able to make it for the party had gathered in a large building that Lance's family had rented for the party. The few people left had decided to start toasts, which made no sense to Keith since it was either focused on him or Lance, but he didn't complain.

Hunk stood up, the stem of a glass full of champagne balanced between his index and middle finger. His smile was slightly tipsy and he tilted the glass towards Lance and Keith who were situated at the head of the table of honor. Keith had been able to recognize him as Lance's drunk friend from the engagement party. Despite his love for alcohol and the fact that he was a high ranking mobster, the man seemed to have a caring soul.

"I would just like to congratulate my best friend on this marriage! I had thought he would be a bachelor all his life but I can picture it now, two troublesome Leon kids running around the yard, creating chaos." that got a few laughs and whoops of agreement from those who remained at the party. All that stuck around was Lance's siblings, best friends, Lotor, Shiro, and a few other members of the Galran Dragons that looked at Keith like a younger brother instead of the next leader of their gang.

"To Lance and Keith!" everyone held their glasses high, all except Keith. He was already bored and wanted nothing but to get home. Shiro noticed this and decided that his cousin had enough. He looked at the other men at his table, motioning his head towards the exit of the large party space. 

They nodded and got up. They bid their farewell to their future leader, Lotor even whispering that he hoped Lance didn't wreck him too bad. Keith simply glared at the smirking male with the tips of his ears bright red, making Lance wonder what exactly had been said.

Shiro walked over, giving Lance a hard look. "I'm trusting you Leon. But if I even get the slightest complaint from Keith, things won't be so pretty."

The Cuban looked at Keith, then back to Shiro, a smug smile spreading across his lips. "Oh trust me, if anything, Keith will complain about how much it hurts to sit." 

With a wink, the man got up and stepped down from the slightly risen table. He went to his friends and siblings who engaged in a conversation immediately.

"Shiro, I honestly don't think I can do this." Keith said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Shiro sighed, slinging an arm around his younger cousin.

"It'll be fine. You're Keith fucking Kogane, I know that you won't let him give you shit. Besides, if he does, you can always get an escort if you're that horny."

Keith snorted at the prospect though he knew that Shiro was just teasing. He was also thankful that his cousin still had used his surname, not the one he was now expected to adopt into his daily life. "You're right. With the I'm not gonna take shit from him, not the escort thing. Thanks, Takashi."

Getting up, the shorter male wrapped his arms around his cousin. Shiro returned the hug just as tight, if not tighter. When he pulled away, he saw that the once tense shoulders were a bit more relaxed.

"Shiro, when you leave, can you ask Lance if we can head over to the hotel?" Shiro nodded, saying goodnight. He stepped down from the table and went over to Lance.

"Take your husband home, I think he's seriously considering falling asleep on the table." with that, Shiro promptly left, hoping, hell even _praying_ that Keith would be okay.

Lance looked back at Keith, seeing him lean over to the glass Lance left behind. He sniffed the contents and his nose crinkled adorably when no odor followed it, a frown decorating his features. He proceeded to take a sip and his brows rose when he realized that it was raw vodka. And Lance had to admit, it may have been the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. You guys can stay here if you'd like, just get home safely." Lance stood, completely missing the smirk everyone at the table wore on their faces. He walked back to the table, offering his hand to Keith. "Let's get to the hotel before you pass out on the table, shall we?"

With a roll of his eyes, Keith took Lance's hand which was surprisingly warm compared to his cold one. Lance pulled him down and despite himself, Keith slightly leaned into him. The events of the day began to wear onto him, a fresh wave of fatigue washing over him.

Lance held him steady as they exited the building, making their way to the parking lot. The black car they arrived in was still there and Keith went to the passenger's seat. Lance took the driver's seat and turned the keys in the engine, enjoying the way the car roared to life. 

The two stayed silent on the drive to the hotel room. There wasn't really anything to say and the fact that they barely even knew each other also weighed heavily on Keith's shoulders. He never expected this. 

He thought he would marry a man he was truly in love with and that said man would reciprocate those feelings. The Korean man never gave an arranged marriage a thought but now, he had no clue as to what to think about it. This was his life now and he couldn't do much about it, just be recognized to the Altean Latinos as Lance's husband.  
Lance made his way to the front desk, leaving Keith to sit patiently in the lobby. As the Cuban got the key card, he couldn't help but wonder if this is how his life would be now.

He was used to going to different hotels all over the U.S., usually attending meetings that would dictate the way his gang and others would interact when they stepped into their territory to take care of business. On those trips though, he would be alone most of the time. Would Keith accompany him from now on? Would he even be able to hide all that he does from Keith as he does with his family?

Grabbing the card from the woman, he nodded his head in thanks, and walked by Keith. The pale man took this as a sign to follow and so he did, the two waiting for the elevator to pick them up.

"What are our plans from here? If we are to even, you know, stick together?" Keith asked, his words underlined with awkwardness. He didn't want to initiate small talk so might as well say something that will get a conversation going.

They stepped into the elevator once the metal doors slid open, Lance taking that time to think. "Well, I need to return to New York. Your family approached mine with what they wished to happen and I can go into further detail if you'd like but to sum it all up, you are going to New York with me."

Keith scowled. _Just another fucking reminder that I don't have as much freedom as I want._

When the doors opened, Keith stormed out. He waited for Lance to catch up and open the door so he could walk in. He still couldn't believe that he was basically sold away like that. Yes, Lance may not be able to order him around but now he had to make serious changes for the Cuban. Changes that he wasn't a fan of.  
Lance stared at the shorter man as he huffed from his place on the couch in the vast living room area. With a roll of his ocean eyes, Lance walked towards Keith. "Great, now what exactly did I do to piss you off?"

"Well for starters, you called for a fucking _wedding_!" Keith hissed, his purple eyes now darkened with anger. Lance couldn't lie, he was taken back by the sudden frustration present but found it kind of hot. Deciding to keep it in his pants though, he took a seat next to Keith.

"Look, that was the only way it could've gone. My family was made aware of your sexual orientation and thus, I was voted in! My sisters are obviously off the table and my older brothers are already in a respective relationship. So it was either me or my little brother and I doubt you'd want to wait 10 years until he's legal." honestly, Keith wasn't sure how Lance was able to remain to calm about this situation. 

"Still though. I would've liked to have at least been asked before I had to be told I was going to participate, whether I liked it or not. I dunno about you, but I really am not too excited about all this. I don't appreciate having my future snatched away from me!"

Lance stared at him. For only a few seconds though seeing as he snickered afterwards. Keith was unamused though, folding his arms while an angry pout (Lance had no idea how that was even possible) spread across his face.

"Keith, did you really believe that you'd be able to escape our world? Or find the love of your life? We were born into this. With every breath we take, sin is engraved deeper and deeper. I knew I probably would have to marry some random girl in the name of alliances. Though I cannot say I'm not disappointed that it was you that was selected for me." Lance said, his eyes sweeping over Keith.

Feeling a blush crawl onto his cheeks, Keith looked down in an attempt to hide his face. "Still. I thought I'd have more time."

Smooth fingers caught his chin and his head was lifted. "Time is a precious gift. So tell you what, two days. I'll give you two days to do whatever it is that you wish to do here. After that, we are to leave to NYC."

Keith searched those blue orbs, looking for maybe any sign of emotion. The Altean gave him none and all Keith would do was nod. Well, try to nod since caramel fingers were still holding his face.

"Great. Now, let's get to bed. Your cousin dropped off some of your clothes here yesterday and the movers are currently working on transporting your things to my home." Lance left down the hall without another word, leaving Keith to sit on the couch. 

He didn't know what that had been but for the first time that day, he thought that maybe Lance wasn't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you guys are wondering, the next chapter is probably going to be put up this weekend and I already have a skeleton so that should help me. Kudos and comments are what keep me going to they would be much appreciated ! ;) Also, like I said in the last chapter, I am taking your suggestions to heart so.. you guys kind of dictate the way the story will go too


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to the museum but things don't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, doesn't this feel short. I feel like this can be longer but I was going to include the other day but that'll be another chapter on it's own I guess. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy ! :)  
> EDIT :  
> Y'all I made a tumblr and it'd be nice if you guys were to go check it out. I don't really have anything up but i will take submissions there and will post updates about stories. Thanks :) https://candyintoxicated.tumblr.com/

October 24.

The day after the wedding. 

When Keith and Lance had finished changing out of their wedding attire, they had dressed in the sleep clothes that had been brought to them. Keith had always preferred to sleep in comfort and that included wearing yoga pants as his pajama bottoms. 

And Lance would be lying if said he was bothered by it. The shorter male had a killer ass though he felt that if he were to mention something about it, he would snap at him.

Lance had simply thrown on a pair of sweats, not even bothering with a shirt. Keith raised a brow when he noticed, having already put on a black tank top.

The Galran had ran his eyes over both his chest and back though, a bit surprised by all the scars that were on him, especially his abdomen area. 

Lance had only offered the simple explanation of participating in a lot of fights.

Sleeping accomodations had been awkward, seeing as they were going to share the same bed because it was automatically assumed that they would. There was enough space for both of them to fit comfortably and yet not have to be next to each other.

Though in the morning when Keith had woken up, he found himself facing tan skin. He freaked out for just a split second before he realized where he was. 

And that was in Lance's arms. He had even thrown his arm around his husband as if trying to get closer!

Thankful that he had woken up first, Keith slipped out of his hold, trying his best not to wake up Lance.

He proceeded to grab some clothes (he'd have to thank Shiro for already laying them out in outfits; he had selected the black hoodie, ripped jeans, and black Vans) and head for the shower.

Currently coming out of the shower, Keith was fully dressed and noticed that Lance was still laying in bed. The comforter was bunched at his waist and one arm laid across his stomach while the other was behind his head. 

_That man is way too hot for his own good._

The Cuban was awake, simply staring at the ceiling. He looked undecided and Keith stared for just a bit. That was until he caught himself and began blushing. "Good morning, Lance."

His husband lifted his head the slightest bit, his brown hair spewing in different directions. "Mm, morning. Is there breakfast already?" a slight yawn accompanied those words.

A spark of irritation lit inside of Keith. It was like one moment he thought Lance wasn't too bad but the other he was proven wrong. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that being your husband meant that I'm your personal chef." Keith scowled, depositing his dirty clothes in a hamper that had been placed in the closet along with his clothes.

"I just thought maybe since you woke up first, you already would have made or ordered something." Lance explained, seemingly not taking any offence to Keith's tone.

And there was that flip again, thinking that the Cuban didn't mean anything by the comment. Especially since his explanation made sense.

"Well, I haven't. I jumped into the shower first thing. Which you should too, you smell like booze." Keith said, crinkling his nose for emphasis. He heard rustling and figured Lance was simply getting his clothes. Keith went over to the suitcase that had been dropped off and took out the book that he had spotted in there, The Lost Symbol.

When his back straightened, he felt Lance's presence behind him. The Altean leaned into his ear, his breaths sounding louder than they possibly could have been.

"You certainly didn't mind the smell when you buried your face into my chest last night." Lance whispered. Before the Korean could react, Lance was locked in the bathroom. Keith stood still, waiting for the shower to turn on before he deemed it safe enough for him to move.

_So that bastard did know we were fucking cuddling!_

Huffing slightly, Keith left the bedroom. He went into the kitchen, finding a few menus and he picked up the one focused on breakfast.

...

"A museum?" Lance asked, not quite sure if that truly was what Keith had said.

They were discussing what Keith wanted to do and Lance kept insisting that he would tag along. And when Keith finally relented and told him, he was only a tad bit confused.

"Yes, the Houston Museum of Natural Science to be exact." the Galran tilted his head slightly. He wasn't too sure why Lance looked so shocked. The museum was one of his favorite places and they had a special exhibition called Death by Natural Causes. It had reopened today, a week prior to Halloween.

"I wouldn't peg you as the type to go to museums. Fuck, all the old people that go there must really be lucky when they see you walk in." by this time, Keith had learned not to pay attention to Lance's constant flirting. While it was subtle enough, they obviously had a deeper meaning behind it. 

Now, Keith knew he was attractive. He had always been the 'pretty boy' out of all the younger Galrans. But when Lance mentioned it, he couldn't help but let that boost his ego. I mean, Lance obviously was quite sought out. Keith had been informed of women and a few men throwing themselves at him, worshiping the ground he walked on.

With his looks, he could see why they would. But he always ruined it by opening his mouth.

"Yeah, well, I like going there to clear my mind after a long week. I like losing myself and learning about things that aren't apart of our world. I see completely normal people and I realize that in that moment, I am one of those normal people. It's- shit, I'm ranting. Sorry." Keith said, placing his chin on his palm. He flexed his hand upwards so that it would cover his mouth.

Lance studied him for a few seconds and Keith felt like a puzzle once more. Finally, Lance nodded. "Alright, sure, we'll go to the museum."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, really. The exhibit sounds interesting, seeing as most of the death I see is from anything but natural causes. We'll leave in 10." and with that, Lance got up, going back into their temporary bedroom.

Keith stared after him, not bothering to hide his surprise. He would have been fine going on his own, if anything he would invite Lotor. But he couldn't say he was completely upset about the fact Lance was going to come along. This was maybe his chance to actually get to know the Cuban.

As promised, exactly 10 minutes later, Lance was grabbing the car keys from the coffee table. He was wearing a tight navy blue V-neck with black jeans. They looked similar to the ripped ones from the engagement party except this one had no tears in sight. A simple pair of black Nike accompanied it and Keith couldn't lie, he actually enjoyed seeing Lance in dark colors.

His husband noticed him staring and rose a brow. "Is something wrong?"

_Hell yeah there is! If you're going to be wearing this on the daily to go on your little missions then how the fuck am I suppose to be able to hold back and-_

"Where do you keep your gun?" 

At the words, Keith mentally slapped himself. _Really Kogane? My god, that was fucking awful._

"Where's your knife?" Lance retaliated. When the shorter male didn't answer, he only smirked.

"You have your secrets, I have mine. Do you have everything?" he asked as he opened the door to the hotel room. Keith nodded and on his way out, he grabbed the room keys.  
Lance shut the door behind him and the two were on their way.

...

At the entrance, Lance didn't seem too content. There were plenty of families waiting to enter and most of them had their kids under control. But some kids had no sense of self control. They were either bumping into Lance or running and screaming around him.

Keith noticed the annoyance present in Lance, his lips quirking upwards. "What? Can the great Sharpshooter not handle kids?"

The Cuban's jaw tightened and he worked it back and forth for a second before looking at Keith. His eyes were blazing and that was the most emotion the Galran had seen him show.

"I can't handle the brats who are so reckless," his voice was low. "You can't afford to be reckless, especially at a young age."

The Korean studied Lance. It was clear that it went deeper than just a few kids running around but he didn't say anything.

"They're children, Lance. And they didn't grow up like us. I told you, this a place for 'normal' people, those with regular lives and jobs. We don't have that." 

"If it's for normal people, then why are we here?"

Keith folded his arms as they walked forward in line but when they stopped, he began tapping his foot as well.

"Because it's nice to let go sometimes. Some go to clubs but I prefer a more relaxed environment most of the time." Keith explained, his patience thinning out.

"Most of the time?" Lance asked, his hand moving above Keith's pants line, rubbing circles into his lower back.

The younger male turned to face him and smirked. He tiptoed and leaned into Lance's ear. "Or I'll go out on the rare occasion I'm planning to get fucked."

He pulled away from his husband just as the line began moving again so that they could walk in. Keith walked ahead of Lance, making sure to add an extra sway to his hips.

_Oh what a little devil._

...

Keith grinned as the animal care taker peeled the python off of him, a few surrounding people watching with amazement. It was clear that maybe a kid was supposed to volunteer but the Korean was not going to pass up the opportunity to have a snake wrapped around him.

He walked back to Lance who had his phone out, scrolling on the screen. Keith glanced at his screen and he was texting someone in Spanish seeing as Keith couldn't understand the words he was able to catch.

"So, what do you think so far?" Keith asked. Lance glanced up from his phone for a split second before going back to it. His brows furrowed and he began typing at the same time he spoke.

"The best part so far is that some little kid threw up from seeing the snake. Besides that, this place is shit." he said, pocketing his phone and giving a tight smile.  
Keith bit his lip, raising his brows as he looked down. _Well isn't Mr. Romantic making an effort to actually pretend to enjoy being here. He even said he'd be interested in tagging along! God, what an asshole._

"What is it?" the Cuban sounded exasperated, annoyed even. 

"You can go if you want. I mean, you're not being forced to stay here, especially since you can't even act polite about the fact you don't like it." Keith snapped, folding his arms. A few people glanced at them, only making Lance stand up straighter. His spine was rigid, as if he was expecting a fight. 

"You asked what I thought and I told you. Besides, I'm not being forced. I'm simply making sure that you're not going to try running. _Again._ " Lance said, his voice way too close to a growl for Keith's liking.

Flaring his nostrils, Keith jabbed at Lance's chest. "I can't run now, you asshole. With the Alteans and Galrans knowing of our wedding and being basically everywhere, I have no place to go for long before I'd be turned over to you!"

The Korean had hissed it out but it still caught the attention of a couple of people around them. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders, leading him away from everyone else and outside to the sort of cafeteria area. Keith let himself be led away, not wanting to raise alarm.

"Do you know how fucking humiliating it was for me when you ran? I was so fucking close to calling off the wedding until our fathers convinced me that the wedding was worth it. But you know what, your little attitude doesn't sit quite well with me." 

Purple orbs narrowed at the comment.

"I am oh so sorry that I hurt your ego! Maybe next time I'll get the memo! 'Your husband is about to be the most arrogant bastard you've ever met and guess what, he doesn't like your attitude!' " stepping closer to Lance, Keith tilted his head back so he could stare at him in the eye. It was only now that he realized the height difference between them. "I don't give a proper fuck if you don't like my attitude. Now take me back to the hotel."

The two glared at each other for a bit longer, neither of them willing to let the other win. That was until Lance's phone began vibrating and he had to answer.

When the person on the other line began speaking, Keith noticed that Lance's posture became stiff again. " _Y nadie penso a ir con el? Todo el monton son puro idiotas!_ "

The words caught Keith off guard. He had no clue what was being said but he was pretty sure ' _idiotas_ ' meant idiots and by Lance's harsh tone, he was not happy. The taller male sighed harshly. " _Ay si, ya voy corriendo. Tienes suerte que estoy en Tejas, o si no, si eban chingar estudes mismos. Te llamo cuando llego, bye._ "

Lance was muttering curses in Spanish as he hung up. He looked at Keith, giving him a one over before sighing.

"Change of plans, princess. You're coming with me. A few of my men have managed to round up some assholes that thought it'd be cool if they stole from us but apparently have already killed two of them without getting information." the two began walking briskly towards the parking lot. Keith had a bit of trouble keeping up with Lance's long strides but nonetheless, they arrived at the car promptly.

"And why do I have to tag along?" Keith said as Lance started the car. Not a moment later were they pulling out of the parking lot, the engine revving loudly.

"Because from what I hear, you're pretty good at getting information, right ? Consider this our first job together. But keep your trap shut unless spoken to." Lance growled softly. He made a left turn, going down the street just a little before taking a sharp right turn.

Keith glowered at him. "I'm your husband, not one of your whores. You can't just go around telling me what to do!"

Lance stopped the car as the light turned red, looking right and left. Then he turned to Keith. 

"Yes, but trust me, you're going to want to. These Alteans aren't exactly as lenient as I am when it comes to attitude. Also, what's the fastest route to downtown?" he asked, tapping his hand against the steering wheel impatiently.

"Take the Eastex freeway. The entrance is just down the street."

When the light turned green, Lance zoomed by the other cars. When one was going 'too slow' in front of him, he'd simply go around them and back into the lane. The streets were wide enough for him to do so and even if a few people gave them the finger, Lance didn't care.

All Keith's mind was stuck on though was the fact that Lance was apparently being 'lenient' with his attitude. And if being lenient was him being a major asshole, he didn't want to find out what the other Alteans would do.

...

As they stepped into the large warehouse, Lance's eyes zeroed in on the three men tied to chairs. The other two bodies were covered by a white sheet, waiting to be burned. 

"Afternoon, Mr. Leon. I see that you brought company." a man named Sebastian commented, his eyes following Keith as he moved faster to be standing next Lance.

The Cuban didn't even look at Sebastian. "Do me a favor and fuck off, he's mine. And I'm sure he'll be much more useful right now than you."

Keith had to surpress his snicker but he allowed a look of smugness to cover his face. It was clear that the Alteans weren't a fan of the look, clenching their jaws. But they didn't do a thing, simply throwing him nasty looks. 

The couple reached the three men, all of them being gagged. Zipties dug into their skin as they held their wrists and ankles to the chair. 

The Galran got closer though, studying each of them. He let himself trace the scar on one of their necks, the feather touch serving as a tease. 

Lance stared at his husband's ministrations, only waiting to intervene if Keith did anything he didn't like. 

Keith approached each of them, curious to see what type of animal lay underneath. The one with the scar was like a deer in headlights, especially now that Lance was around.

The second one was ready to fight, looking at the Korean with an animalistic glint in his eye. And the third was calm, the only tell being how he was pushing his arms up, making the zip ties cut further into his skin. He knew it was in an attempt to cut off circulation but didn't get to react.

Lance had grabbed Keith's arm, pulling him into his chest. It was a sign of dominance over the man and while it wasn't exactly Keith's favorite move, he had to respect Lance's superiority to not only him at the moment, but to everyone else.

So the shorter male buried his face into Lance's neck, his arms wrapping around Lance's middle. 

The Cuban was shocked that Keith had actually done that but kept it to himself, rubbing Keith's sides as a form of acknowledgement.

"So, you're the now trio that decided it was a good idea to intercept a weapon deal and then sell them on your own, correct?" Lance's voice was smooth yet rock hard and Keith couldn't help but inhale deeply, Lance squeezing his left hip in response.

When none of the three even moved their heads, he sneered. "Thank fuck you aren't fully initiated. But yet, that means that you wouldn't have access to the routes the trucks take. So, care to tell me the name of who supplied you with this knowledge?"

Again, none of them moved. A tsk escaped Lance. He leaned closer to Keith's ear but he spoke loud enough so that the three men would hear. "Whaddya think? What should we do to get 'em to talk?"

Keith tossed a glance backwards before bringing a hand to cup the back of Lance's neck. He pulled him down so that their breaths mingled.

"You just want to get a name out of them, right?" Lance hummed his affirmation. "Let me tease. Just for a bit, I promise that I can get at least one word out of them. But if it's not a name, well, this place is stocked with weapons."

The way Keith's purple eyes darkened to an almost black had Lance agreeing. He could always stop it whenever he wished to and take him to the hotel, leaving his idiot men to hopefully get the information.

Keith pulled away and reached up his hoodie. He produced a pocket knife and pressed a button, revealing a black blade. The handle was black with a purple dragon design carved into it.

The Galran turned back to the men, a smirk spreading across his pink lips.

He stepped towards the first man, lightly touching his knife to the scar like he had done with his finger. The man stared with wide eyes, his chest moving up and down quickly. Keith tilted his chin up and with a quick slash, the gag in his mouth was cut.

"Well aren't you a pretty one." he breathed out, despite the fact of his obvious fear. Lance growled from behind Keith but he didn't acknowledge him. 

"Why yes, I am. And would you care to tell this pretty boy just how much you hate Mr. Leon? I mean, just look at him. Quite the annoyance, no?" he said, grabbing the man's chin to turn his head towards Lance. The Cuban rose an eyebrow, Keith slightly shaking his head. I hope that idiot goes along with it.

"No." the man said. Only when Keith's brows furrowed did he continue. "A complete nuisance. I'm already a dead man, so yes, he acts all entitled! _Se cree tanto!_ "

The rumble came from the second man and Keith turned his attention to him. "Have something to say, do you?"

Keith sauntered over, deftly undoing the knot from the back of his head. He let his fingers ghost on the skin before wrapping his arms over his shoulders and running his hands across the broad chest. A little hum left his lips when he felt a corner of something underneath the man's T-shirt. 

"Oh, what is this?" using his knife to cut through the clothing, he found a slip of paper. He glanced over it, not being able to understand the words since they were in Spanish. But it did include several names and what Keith could only guess were code names for the locations.

The Korean bit his lip as he walked to Lance. He handed the note to him, watching Lance's ocean blue eyes change to the color of an oil spill. "Son of a bitch." he muttered, handing the note back to Keith. Presuming it was for safe keeping, he placed it in his hoodie pocket.

Lance began walking to the entrance, Keith following close behind.

" _No los mates todavía, volveré mañana. Y dile a Marco que traiga su culo aquí mañana también. Espero que todos tengan un día horrible._ " Lance shouted over his shoulder, pushing the door open. He didn't even wait for Keith to pass by before he continued walking towards the car.

"I'm guessing you got what you wanted." Keith said as he opened the passenger door. Lance was already sliding into the driver's seat, Keith going to his right.  
Lance curtly nodded, the hand around the driving wheel gripping it tightly. "Yes, I did. I'll take you to get something to eat and then we can go back to the hotel. Unless you wish to get there first." 

Putting the car in reverse, Lance avoided eye contact with his husband. It was obvious that whatever he had read had a negative effect on him but Keith didn't mention it, only saying that he was a bit a hungry.

...

Back at the hotel, Keith threw himself onto the bed. "I'm so fucking full!"

Lance rolled his eyes, going to the suitcase placed for him. "You didn't even eat that much. I finished your food."

"Yeah well not all of us can eat like 50 pounds worth of food!" Keith pouted, crossing his arms. Allowing his mouth to curve upwards just a bit, Lance took off his shirt only to throw it at his husband.

"It wasn't 50, calm down. Besides, you ate dessert too! Also, you look lke you're going to crash so at least change into something comfortable." he said, ignoring the squeak that had come from Keith. Turning around to grab his sweatpants, a pillow hit his back. 

Lance rose a brow, facing Keith slowly. The 21 year old looked at the pillow, then back at Lance, and scrambled off the bed. "N-no, Lance, I didn't mean- Lance!"  
The Cuban had tackled him onto the bed, Keith letting out a yelp. They wrestled for a bit before the Altean had him pinned down.

Purple eyes glanced downwards, being able to make out the ab muscles even more clearly. He was also able to spot the faded scars, a brownish pink. He lingered on the accentuated V-line and a happy trail that had been cut off by Lance's jeans.

"Eyes up, princess."

Keith's eyes snapped up, finding a smirk on Lance's face; his face burned red and he pushed Lance off.

"Shut up!" he huffed. He got out of bed and made his way to his suitcase. He grabbed a pair of gray leggings, opting to keep the hoodie on to sleep.  
Lance's chuckles followed him into the bathroom. "I just had to!" 

Ignoring the heat in his cheeks, Keith changed and grabbed his toothbrush from the night before. He brushed his teeth slowly, a bit reluctant to get back into the room. 

When he finally did, Lance was already situated in bed. He had grabbed Keith's book that he had left on the bedside drawer and was on the third page. 

"Alright, asshole, you can go in now." he muttered, pulling back the sheets and crawling into bed. The Cuban didn't pay him any attention, his eyes scanning line after line in the book.

"Lance! Go brush your teeth, I don't wanna smell tequila on you like yesterday." he said, crinkling his nose. Keith wasn't a fan of the smell but on Lance, he didn't mind it. Underneath, there was a touch of honey and cinnamon, something completely unique to the Cuban.

That seemed to grab his attention though seeing as he passed the book to Keith to put on the drawer. On the way, Keith had grabbed the note from his hoodie pocket and put it on top of his book. "Yeah yeah. Night princess."

Turning off his lights on his way to the bathroom, Keith was suddenly engulfed in darkness. That was before he yelled, "Don't call me princess!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, they are very bipolar with their marriage. I dunno, I feel like that's how they would act, one moment they're hating each other but the next they're completely chill with each other. Though the next chapter should go further into that *wink* ! But like I've been saying, I'm cool with suggestions. So give this a kudos and comment what you think, that shii keeps me going ! ;)  
> TRANSLATIONS  
> Y nadie penso a ir con el? Todo el monton son puro idiotas! = And no one thought to go with him? The whole bunch are pure idiots!  
> Ay si, ya voy corriendo. Tienes suerte que estoy en Tejas, o si no, si eban chingar estudes mismos. Te llamo cuando llego, bye. = Oh yeah, I'm going running. You're lucky I'm in Texas or else you would've fucked yourselves over. I'll call you when I get there, bye.  
> Se cree tanto = He thinks so much of himself  
> No los mates todavía, volveré mañana. Y dile a Marco que traiga su culo aquí mañana también. Espero que todos tengan un día horrible = Don't kill them just yet, I'll come back tomorrow. And tell Marco to get his ass here tomorrow too. I hope you all have an awful day.


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lotor, Krolia and Keith spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long wait, I'm so sorry. I just went through some things and that caused me to have some major writer's block so this chapter isn't as good as I wished it was. Anyways, chapter 5 might be even later and I've gotten other ideas for stories but I'll try to get further into this one first. Uhh, that's it so I hope y'all enjoy ! :)

October 25.

It was fairly early in the morning, clouds still covering most of the sky. Checking his phone, Lance saw that Keith still hadn't responded to him. The Korean had been asleep

when Lance left the hotel and he could only presume he was asleep when he had texted him.

He couldn't really blame him though. Lance had fallen asleep to Keith's breaths that were even, meaning that he was still awake. And who knew when he had actually fallen asleep?

Sighing, he turned up the sound for his notifications and slid his phone into his back pocket. Exiting the car, he made his way inside of the warehouse.

When the door involuntarily slammed open, everyone looked at him. They nodded at him, all except the three men tied up and one person standing in front of the man in the middle.

The standing one in the middle had reddish brown hair and when he turned to Lance, he had a sort of shark grin plastered onto his face. " _Mi hermano! Por fin llegas!_ "

"Cut the shit Marco, you're here to help me, not to party." Lance said rolling his eyes. Marco clutched dramatically at his chest as he walked towards his younger brother.

"Oh how I have been wounded!" Marco smirked, nodding his head to Sebastian. "Our men tell me your pretty boy dropped by yesterday."

"That's none of your business. Besides, he did much more for me than these _pendejos_ did. He got me the information we needed to find the fucker that gave them the routes."

Lance scowled, tossing a dirty look to Sebastian for telling his brother.

Marco whistled, his eyebrows raising. "Interesting, you never let outsiders help you with anything."

"He's not an outsider, he's my husband. Besides, if he has the skills, I'll take advantage of them."

"Mhm, alright. Well, if you already have the information, why am I needed?" Marco asked as they walked to the men.

Only then did Lance smirk. A cold look took over his face and he seemed smug. "Well, you're going to help me decide how we should deal with these dumbasses."

Nodding, the older Leon licked his lips. "Well, maybe just a little blood showcase is in order."

...

A loud slap rang through Lance's ears, a grunt of pain following. " _Quieres explicar por qué estás hablando con élla? Cuando todos ya saben que ya no es una de nosotros?"_

They had already gone through the first man, Cruz. He had offered no information and due to his attitude towards them, was currently getting his face shoved in and out of water. 

They were finishing up on the second man, Victor. He shook his head, despite the blood gushing out of his nose. Marco sneered, grabbing a fistful of Victor's hair and yanking his head back.

"You are a fucking disgrace to the Alteans."

Lance held his hand up to let Marco know to pull back. And he did, ripping out a few hairs when he pulled his hand away.

"You know, I'd think that you would already start talking. I mean, you really wouldn't want to leave little Oscar with no parents, because it'd be a shame for something to happen to you and Nicole." Lance's said nonchalantly, despite the obvious threat. Victor's chocolate eyes widened significantly.

"No, _por favor_! They're all I have!" he said weakly, trying to push forward despite his restraints.

He continued to plead weakly, the Leon brothers staring at him as if he was a vile creature.

"Take him away. Bring in Nicholas." Sebastian moved quickly, dragging the chair with Victor in it to a separate room. The screaming continued but they could be less bothered by it.

The sound of Sebastian bringing in the third man was drowned out by a ding coming from Lance's phone. Marco raised a brow seeing as his brother always had his phone on silent when it came to getting information but didn't receive any explanation.

Taking out his phone, Lance's expression gave the slightest hint of relief. He sent a text back before putting down the volume on his phone and putting it away.

"What was that about?" Marco asked, cutting the cloth between Nicholas' lips. The man didn't say anything, simply licking his dry lips.

"Nothing." Lance didn't even look at Marco, only searching the hostage's eyes. He didn't question it though, letting it slide.

Before they could say anything though, Nicholas spoke. "Can I get water?"

Lance and Marco glanced at each other, the older Leon looking stunned at the question.

"You know, I can't really explain with a dry throat. Wouldn't want to strain myself." though the words had snark, Nicholas didn't seem to do it intentionally, nothing on his expression giving away that he was bothered.

"Toss me a water bottle!" Marco called out, his younger brother only studying Nicholas. The man seemed relaxed for the most part. They had switched out the zipties for ropes when they noticed that he had been attempting to cut into his skin with them. His wrists were still raw from the contact.

His back was straight in his chair, more of a habit than being on alert. He looked around the warehouse simply to know where he was, not to try to look for a way to escape. Not that he could anyways.

When Marco tilted his head back in order to let the water go down his throat, he didn't immediately gulp it down. He took his time, as if he was getting ready to give a speech.

"Alright, that's enough." Lance's words were clipped. "Do you have any response as to why you five came into contact with that _traitor_."

Nicholas only smiled, giving a slight nod. "Of course. We just assumed that you guys were okay with her, seeing as she is Galran. Just like your husband, right?"

Lance's body went stiff, aware of the fact that Marco's gaze turned to him. 

"Lance?"

"Oh, were you not aware? She's married to one of the most powerful Dragons. Oh and she used to be friends with your father, able to talk about when you were younger. Quite the troublemaker, weren't you?"

Grabbing him by the collar, Lance yanked him up as much as the ropes allowed him to go.

"What was her fucking name?" he snarled, his ocean eyes turning black. Nicholas' grin never left his face. "Honerva. But I hear she goes by a different name now. She was quite the looker in her time, hell, I'm surprised your father didn't make her his mistress."

Reeling his fist back, Lance delivered a hard blow to his face. Slight pain came with the contact of his knuckles with Nicholas' cheek bone though it was barely anything compared the pain Nicholas had to have felt. Throwing him back down into the seat, the brothers stared at him with disgust.

"Call Hunk, tell him to meet us at my hotel room. Watch him, he's coming with us."

...

"So, how is it?" Lotor asked as they were served their pancakes. Across the table, Keith rose a brow at him. "The marriage, genius."

"Oh. It's okay, I guess. He can be an asshole when he feels like it." Keith shrugged. Lotor nodded, grabbing his fork and knife.

"Interesting. So the whole mysterious lover, is it all bullshit?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he's mysterious. Just that he doesn't let people get in his business and he's very protective of the Alteans." the Korean explained, scratching at his eyebrow.

They had left the hotel and were currently in Keith's favorite breakfast place, Lotor wanting to try to make this day as best as he could for the Korean. "Oh, so just like you?"

"I do not-"

"Keith, you don't even let Shiro know what you're doing. Like when you ran, you didn't tell anyone. I get why you wouldn't but Shiro and I could've helped out." Lotor cut in, glancing at Keith. The Galran looked down.

"Look. I do some pretty dumb shit sometimes and I just don't want to get you guys involved." he folded his arms, looking straight into his cup of coffee.  
Lotor smiled, digging his knife into the fluffy food. "And isn't that what he's doing?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I just find it frustrating cause it's like, I want this to work out. I mean, it _has_ to work out. And at times, I feel like it'll be easy. For the past nights, whenever I wake up from those stupid nightmares in the middle of the night, he has his arms around me. But then other times he pisses me off or vice versa and I think that we'll end up killing each other or something!" Keith sighed, his shoulders slumping in what seemed like defeat. "It's hard to think that he's going to be the one there for me 'through prosperity and hardship' but we don't seem to be able to connect."

The smile on Lotor's lips turned sympathetic, his eyebrows drawing in concern.

"Keith, I know you. No matter how hard something is, you see it as a challenge. And whenever there's a challenge, you do your absolute fucking best to complete it. Besides, communication is key in any relationship, even in an arranged marriage. How will Lance know what to do when he doesn't even know how you're feeling?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to him when we get back to the hotel. Thanks Lotor, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Anyways, it could always be sexual tension. A good fuck never hurt anybody." Lotor winked, smirking when his best friend turned red.

The two laughed, the seemingly serious fog clearing. Lotor guided the conversation away from Lance besides the fact that the Galran's mind was somewhere else. Though it did provide some comfort to the younger male who felt as though he knew exactly what he should do. The problem now was learning how he was going to do it.

When they wrapped up with breakfast, the two went back into Lotor's car. After a quick discussion, they were off the Keith's parents' home. He wanted to spend the last day with his mother and Lotor was fine with that seeing as he and Krolia actually got along quite well.

Upon arriving, Krolia was already waiting outside. She had her arms folded and as soon as Keith got out of the car, she threw them around him.

"My young dragon! How are you?" she asked, clutching him tightly. A breathless laugh escaped him. "Mom, I saw you two days ago. I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"And confused!" Lotor tossed out. After Keith threw a glare in his direction, Lotor put his arms up as if to surrender. Krolia shot them both a puzzled smile.

"Why? What's wrong?" after Keith shook his head, Krolia grabbed his wrist. She pulled him into the house, yelling at Lotor to close the door behind them.

She led them into the kitchen, asking one of the maids to make them all tea. Lotor stopped her though, asking for coffee fused with a bit of whiskey. When the mother and son looked at him questioningly, he merely shrugged. "It keeps you warm."

Sitting down at the table, Krolia took Keith's hands in hers. "It's the marriage, isn't it?"

"Well that is the biggest thing that's happened to me after being able to legally drink. So yeah, I'd say it's the marriage." Keith said, a bit of sarcasm dripping into his words. Krolia frowned.

"Well, what exactly? If he hit you, I will march down there and-"

"No Mom, he didn't touch me. Well, he didn't hurt me by touching me." willing the fire in his face to cool down, Keith sighed. "I'm just not sure where we stand. We pissed each other off yesterday but then he took me with him to get some information out of some people-"

"Wait what?" Lotor interrupted, leaning back in his seat. Krolia and Keith both raised their brows, prompting for him to continue. "Lance took you with him? That's- wow. At the wedding, I was chatting with his aunt, I think. But apparently, he is a very very reserved person. And he only informs his own family of what he's doing when he needs them. So, kind of surprising he took you."

Keith took in the new information, the way Lance brushed it off as making Keith useful. "I guess."

At that time, the maids set their drinks in front of them. Lotor took a sip, before clearing his throat. 

"I personally think that you should just give it time. I mean, it's barely the second day. I mean, you've barely had any time to connect. Maybe when you get to NYC or on the plane you two will have a bonding moment or something." Lotor idly said, accompanying it with a shrug.

Krolia nodded. "I agree! Now, let's quit this talk. It is your last day here and I think that you should spend it worry free." Getting up, Keith pulled his mother up as well. They all grabbed their drinks and made their way to the garden, Krolia talking excitingly telling them about her new white oleanders.

...

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Keith sighed softly. He leaned his head against the car window, closing his eyes. 

"Tired?" Lotor asked. Keith nodded sleepily, a yawn escaping him. Lotor shook his head with a grin and got out. He went over to Keith's side and rasped the window so that Keith moved away from it. When he did, he opened the door and gently pulled out the Galran. 

The shorter male leaned against him, his eyes barely even open. "See, this is why you say no to a cup of tea before leaving. It's already dark and of course it's going to make you sleepy."

Keith paid no attention to the light scold behind the words, only humming as if he agreed. Lotor knew otherwise though but didn't say a thing, only shutting the car door.

Locking the car, Lotor brought an arm around his best friend. Half walking and half dragging, the two eventually made it into the elevator.

In that time, Keith managed to get a bit of his senses back but still used Lotor as his support. When the doors slid open, they walked to the door of the apartment. There were muffled voices on the other side of the door and when Keith began fumbling with the keys in the door knob, the people inside went silent. 

The door swung open and the scent of something burning hit them. Taking in their surroundings, they were both very aware of the man on the ground who was groaning in pain. Another man who Keith recognized as one of Lance's siblings was on top of him, Lance and his best man at the wedding watching from a distance.  
Marco was holding a lighter to the other man's arm where a long gash was present, the skin around it tinting gray, and even some of it peeling off.

Keith turned his head on Lotor's shoulder so he could shoot his confused gaze at him. Though Lotor wasn't looking at him, only directly in front of them. When Keith's eyes followed, he was staring at Lance who was currently glaring at him.

Keith suddenly realized their close proximity and shifted his weight to discreetly pull away. It didn't go unnoticed by his husband though who suddenly turned his eyes to him.

The blue was now a smoldering black and it was almost as if Keith could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"Evening, Keith! How are you?" Hunk asked, a sort of sheepish smile in place. He was holding a glass of wine and slightly tilted the cup in his direction.

"Um, what exactly is going on?" his perplexity was clear in his words. He stepped further into the apartment, realizing that the burning smell was from the burning flesh. Marco gave him his shark grin, making him glance back at Lotor for some sort of comfort. His best friend stayed put near the door though, only going inside so that he could shut the door.

"I could be asking you the same thing. It's nearly midnight and I see some other man has been occupying your time." Lance said, sounding none too pleased.

Keith's fists clenched at his sides, raising a brow at his husband. "And here you are torturing some guy, what's your point?"

"My point is that you didn't even tell me what or _who_ you were doing." Lance turned up his nose slightly, as if he was disgusted by Keith. Scowling, Keith stormed up to him.

He jabbed at his chest harshly. "You asshole, I was not out looking for dick. I just went with Lotor to breakfast and he took me to spend the day with my mother. Besides, we both know that you'd be the first to cheat."

Lance's eyes narrowed, a snarl forming on his lips. He caught Keith's wrists and pushed him against the wall. 

The two were so caught up in each other, they didn't notice that Marco and Hunk were now pulling up Nicholas, throwing a jacket over him so his wounds weren't visible. Lotor continued staring, only moving towards the door when Hunk put a hand on his shoulder. Taking that as his signal, they all left, leaving the newly weds to continue on their own.

"You know nothing about me, Kogane. Besides, why would I cheat when I can always get what I want from you?" Lance asked, licking his lips as he glanced down at Keith's. The Galran in turn shivered in his hold but he didn't allow himself to be tempted by the words.

"You really think I'd let you fuck me? Please. Don't flatter yourself." Keith's breath hitched as Lance moved closer, pushing him onto the wall with his own body.

"I've seen the way you look at me. You can't even pretend that you've never thought of at least touching me."

"Oh yes, I think of it so much. That's why I spent the day with Lotor and not _you_." Keith hissed. He saw Lance's pupils dilate with anger, his whole body rippling with tension. 

The Cuban pulled away, his chest heaving. With a glare, his voice was low when he spoke. "You are _mine_ , Kogane. Remember that."

"Just cause we're married doesn't mean you get to fucking boss me around." the Korean countered, folding his arms as if he didn't slightly miss the warmth protruding from Lance.

Lance smirked though, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"No? I mean, you are the one coming with me to New York. And that is my territory." Keith sneered at the smug look on Lance's face, wanting to slap it off. _Maybe kiss._

Going with slapping though, Keith's hand came into contact with the Cuban's face. When he pulled away, there was a bright red mark left on tan skin. Lance stood still for a few seconds before pouncing, tossing Keith on the couch.

They wrestled for a bit, Keith using his thighs to gain leverage. Though when Lance noticed this, he pinned them down, straddling the younger male.

Breathing heavily, Lance leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. Their breaths were mingling and Keith could smell traces of wine.

"Get off of me." Keith growled, pushing on Lance's shoulders. The older male watched him for a couple of seconds before sitting up, allowing Keith to pull his legs out from underneath him.

"Keith, I just-"

"Goodnight Leon, hope you have a fun time torturing that guy. Don't mind me though, I'll simply be going off the bedroom. You can stand guard too, just to make sure I don't go out to fuck other guys." Keith said, standing up. Feeling an ocean gaze on him as he turned towards the direction of the bedroom, he restricted himself from turning back.

As he began to undress in the room, a numb feeling took over him. Setting his alarm for the flight tomorrow, he slid into bed. It was cold and there was no tan figure to seek warmth from. While he only had it for two nights, he was already missing it.

Turning over to where Lance had been sleeping, he took in the sweet cinnamon scent left on the pillow. Breathing in raggedly, he realized that his emotions were in constant dissonance. 

He didn't sleep for a couple of hours and when he finally fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams were plagued by vivid blue eyes, caramel skin, brown hair, and a delicious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whaddya guys think? I needed some conflict and I really think this will be a Lance thing to do. But I'll explain that in the next chapter. Oh and I made a Tumblr! It'd be really cool if you guys were to check that out cause Imma be posting stuff about my stories and a few personal stuff (writing) there. I also have a side nsfw blog and I will take submissions there. I'll post some of things I will NOT write about on there so you guys know my parameters. But yeah, that's it.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candyintoxicated  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sicklydulce  
> TRANSLATIONS  
> Mi hermano! Por fin llegas! = My brother! Finally you arrive!  
> Pendejos = Assholes  
> Por favor = Please  
> Quieres explicar por qué estás hablando con élla? Cuando todos ya saben que ya no es una de nosotros? = Do you wish to explain why you were talking with her? When everybody already knows that she isn't one of us anymore?


	5. New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance move to New York and Pidge isn't exactly the best at buttering people up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I'm still alive. Haha. Uh, I went through some shit and while I don't really feel like going into it right now, I'm back :) Uh, chapter 6 is currently in the works and if that takes forever, I'm sorry. Though I only have a few weeks of school left so that should make me more available. Anyways, enjoy!

The ride to the airport had been full of awkward silence. Keith never met Lance's eyes, only looking out the window. Lance had to answer a few calls on the ride and had put it on speaker but the Korean paid no attention, wanting to know nothing about what Lance was doing, or planning to do.

A person opened his side of the door but it wasn't Lance. Nodding his thanks, he got out, waiting for Lance. He had no clue which gate he was going to so he couldn't simply take off. The man that had opened his door was currently getting the two suitcases out of the car, dragging it behind them as they finally began walking. 

Slightly surprised to find his parents and Shiro there at the gate waiting, a hint of disappointment came when Lotor was no where to be found. Stepping up to Shiro, he asked why.

His older cousin simply smiled sympathetically. "He couldn't make it. But he told me to tell you that you should text him and give him an update."

Keith nodded before hugging him. He hugged his mom as well, feeling as though he was leaving her behind. She told him she was proud of him and to call whenever he could.

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to his father.

"I trust you to make the best out of this opportunity." Dae said, clasping his son's shoulders. Keith scowled, brushing his hands off.

"Of course, I would never want to bring shame to the Dragons." standing up taller, Keith took a step back. Maybe he could feel as though he's choosing to leave, not being forced to because he's married to an asshole and his father thought that was best for him. "Good bye, Father."

Dae sharply nodded. He felt a bit bad for what was happening but that was their life. They couldn't always get what they wanted, they had to do things that were the best, not only for appearance but power as well. And that's what Dae did.

"It's time to go." those were the first words Lance had spoken to him that day. Keith glanced at him before nodding. He looked back at Shiro and Krolia, giving them both a reassuring smile.

He then turned to face Lance, following him as he guided him to the gate where a private jet was awaiting them. "Your things should already be at the penthouse. I won't be able to stay for long so Pidge will be there to keep you company."

Keith frowned.

"I'm fine alone. But she's welcome to stay." he was planning to take a bath and a nap after they landed, maybe read one of the books Krolia had given to him as a birthday gift.

Lance didn't say anything, letting Keith board the plane first. There were large cushion seats and a small section to prepare drinks. The flight was to be a short one, only 3 hours and a half. With no rest the night before, Keith welcomed the warm feeling enveloping him. Shutting his eyes, he let sleep take him over.

...

Lance was unsure what to do. He had spent all night mentally killing himself over and over for what he had said. He was just pissed because of the whole Nicholas situation and seeing his husband cuddled up to his best man didn't exactly rub him the right way.

He knew that he had fucked up the second he made the territory comment, watching as Keith bristled with fury. He was just so new to the whole relationship thing and wasn't used to jealousy. He didn't care whenever someone he had hooked up began sharing their bed with someone else, in fact, he was relieved they weren't searching for something serious with him. Going straight into a marriage after that kind of lifestyle was for sure a challenge, and Lance was never one to reject a challenge.

They were currently a few minutes away from landing and Keith was curled into one of the plush seats. It was obvious he didn't get much sleep either from the slight bags under his eyes. Going over, Lance softly shook him awake. 

Violet eyes slowly blinked into focus and upon realizing it was Lance, he saw them widen. A soft pink hue covered Keith's cheeks and the Altean decided now would be a good time to pull away. Leaning back, he noticed that the raven haired man let out a soft breath he was no doubt holding in. "We're going to land soon."

Keith nodded and Lance got up to grab his phone that was vibrating on the table between the seats on the other side. Answering it, he stared at Keith. The way that he lifted his arms to stretch, rolling his head one side to the other, exposing the creamy skin of his neck.

Lance remembered the way it smelled basically edible, a hint of vanilla under his cologne. He also knew the way those inky locks smelled from having them right by his face when they cuddled those two nights. He had oddly missed the scent when he fell asleep on the couch last night, his chest and arms feeling empty.

Realizing that the person on the other line had asked him a question, he asked for them to repeat it.

"I asked if you guys are here yet? You said you would be here by noon and I'm here and I don't want to leave looking like an idiot." Pidge hissed. Rolling his ocean eyes, Lance nodded despite the fact she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, just a bit longer. Anyways, why are you so eager to see me?" those words clearly caught Keith's attention. The Galran looked at him, giving him a sort of side eye but didn't fully turn around. He turned his attention back outside the window but the Cuban knew he was listening carefully now. "I thought you already had enough of me for the week."

There was a definite tease under those words and Lance would be lying if he said that he always spoke to the shorter woman with such a tone. He wanted Keith to feel the same type of way he did the day before, the frustration that came with the thought of your husband with someone else. 

Pidge caught on quickly and made a gagging noise.

"Why did you have to say it like that? Don't tell me, you're trying to make your boy toy jealous!" it was more of an accusation that a question. 

"What gives you that impression?" Lance asked, beginning to pace around the small space in the jet. He eventually settled himself next to Keith who tensed as their arms brushed together.

"Hunk told me what happened yesterday. Not quite a good first impression, Loverboy." he could basically hear the shit eating grin in her voice.

"Fuck off, Pidge. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye." Lance pulled the phone away from his ear, Pidge's loud cackling not going unnoticed by Keith. He didn't say a word though, simply watched as Lance hastily hung up. Keith scooted closer to the wall of the jet, as if he didn't want Lance to be close to him at all.

Lance studied him, catching his stare. Slowly reaching out, Lance brushed his fingers against Keith's jaw, ending at his chin. Keith jerked slightly but not pulling away fully. Even if he did, there was no where to go.

Keeping their eyes locked, the Cuban leaned in so that their lips were brushing against each other. It was the closest thing they had had to a kiss since the wedding. A knot tied itself in Keith's stomach, a flurry of emotions hitting him. Keith wondered if Lance could hear his heart pounding in his chest. It was a while since he got fucked and he had plenty of pent up frustration, specifically aimed towards the tanned figure in front of him.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Keith saw that Lance's eyes darkened at his words and an dark desire bloomed in his chest. _I want him so fucking bad._

"No, cause I get the feeling that I'd end up doing more than kiss you." Lance brushed his thumb across Keith's bottom lip, captured by the sight of Keith closing his eyes and leaning into his touch. "Besides, Pidge is not a woman with a large amount of patience."

Lance pulled away just as the pilot announced that they were landing. He stood up and once he got the all clear from the pilot, he held a hand out to the Galran. Keith stared at his hand, realizing that he had been angry with him. And who knows what he would do now that they were in his 'territory'?

Getting up, the Korean ignored the hand, already walking down the steps. Lance stared after him, confused at his response. Frowning, Lance trailed behind, watching as Keith basically slammed the door to the car shut.

Pidge turned to him, her face full of questioning. "What the fuck did you do, Leon?"

"Nothing! Well, I did something yesterday but I thought he got over it right now. Guess not." he explained, folding his arms as he almost reached the car. Pidge put a hand out to stop him and she went to him, wanting to take the conversation away from the car so Keith possibly couldn't hear.

"What exactly did you do yesterday?"

"He came home with that dude, Lotus, Lucas, I dunno, whatever his name is!" Pidge nodded, mumbling 'Lotor' but being ignored by the Cuban. "And I was already pissed and Hunk and Marco were there. We started arguing and after they left, I told him NYC is my territory and that he's mine. He got pissed but we were sort of making amends right now. I don't know what I did to make that change."

Pidge stared at him for a few seconds before howling with laughter. "Oh my god! You're an actual dumbass!"

Lance scowled, his posture becoming tense.

" _What?_ " he spit out viciously. Her laughter reduced to a simple smirk upon seeing his reaction. "You literally just got married. Did you ever think that he needs time to adjust too?"

Lance opened his mouth but words failed to leave, Pidge raising an expectant brow. When Lance said nothing, she sighed.

"Just, I would say to talk to him about it. And I get that you have to be places in a bit but I can always talk to him too, if you want me to." Nodding, Lance ruffled Pidge's hair. She had always been sort of a younger sister to him.

"Thanks, Pidge. We should go now." Pidge slapped his hand away and she entered the passenger seat while Lance went to sit next to Keith. The Korean was pointedly ignoring his gaze but he made no comment on it, simply wondering about just how he would convince Keith not to divorce him on just their third day of marriage.

...

At the building, Keith couldn't help but marvel at the size of it. The home was at the top floor, having it's own private elevator that led up to it. Lance gave him the code to open the elevator for future use, Pidge supplying that if he ever forgot then to text her.

The penthouse had quite a simple layout, the first floor consisting of the kitchen, living room, and a guest bedroom with a bathroom as well.

When they reached the penthouse, Keith finally let his shoulders slump. Lance noticed this, that his posture lost some of it's stiffness. 

"Do you want any-"

"Where's my room and the bathroom?" Keith cut him off, not even turning to look at the Cuban. With a stab of annoyance, Lance's words became clipped.

" _Our_ bedroom is upstairs, first door to the left. The bathroom connects to it." without even responding, Keith began walking in that direction, a purposeful stride in his walk.

He heard Pidge say something but didn't pay them any mind, simply wanting to finish the day even though it had barely begun.

Walking up the stairs, he realized that he would now have to make a new life for himself here. No longer would he be Keith Kogane, son of Dae Kogane. Now he'd just be Keith Leon, Lance Leon's husband.

Finally making his way into the room, he found that it surprisingly fit Lance. The king sized bed was pressed against the middle of the wall, the comforter a navy blue. The pillows were in stark white cases and looked fluffed completely. On the left, there was two minimalist dressers, each with 6 drawers. They were both grey but painted as though it were wood.

On the right, there was a door frame with no door, and from what he could see, Keith could tell that was the bathroom. To the very end of that same wall was another door and upon opening it, Keith found it was a walk in closet. Inside, his shirts, jackets, and such had already been separated from Lance's. His jeans, pants, and everything else he wore on his bottom half were in the drawers. 

Once inside the bathroom, he spent a few minutes marveling at its size. In the corner was a large shower with two shower heads. As he got closer though, Keith realized that most of the water was supposed to come from the ceiling, designing it to be as though rain were falling over him. 

Next to the shower was a large marble tub, and with no prior excitement, Keith interest was now piqued.

Deciding to further explore the bathroom later, Keith stripped himself of his clothes. Figuring out that the shower was controlled by a panel in the actual stall, he stepped in. He set his preference to hot water and that the water be let loose at full pressure. 

As soon as the water started falling on top of him, Keith let out a sigh full of delight. He could feel the tension in his shoulders smoothing out and smiling to himself softly, Keith began trailing his hand southwards. With the intention to relieve even more frustration, he slowly brought himself to a much needed climax.

...

Pidge was humming to herself when Keith came down the stairs. Lance had already left a couple hours prior and from the way Keith looked much more relaxed, she guessed that he had taken a nap.

"Afternoon." she said politely, tilting her head slightly. Keith nodded his greeting in return and went into the kitchen. The shorter woman followed him, watching as he rifled through the cabinets.

He seemed satisfied with something that he found and pulled it out, that something ending up being animal cookies. Pidge watched with amusement as he opened the pink bag, pulling out a white elephant and plopping it into his mouth.

He noticed her staring and rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just that the great Keith Leon-" she noticed his eyes narrow at the last name, and his shoulders straightened. "Likes animal cookies."

Keith shrugged, setting the cookies down onto the marble island. He went over to the refrigerator and opened it, scanning it. He pulled out the carton of almond milk and went back to the cabinets to search for a cup.

"Liking them isn't a crime. And if it is, well then, one more thing to add to the list should I ever get caught." Keith responded.

Pidge leaned against the wall, remembering that she told Lance she'd help Keith warm up to him.

"Lance can make sure that'll never happen. You getting caught, that is." 

"Oh, does Loverboy have strong connections? I'll remember that next time I want reservation priority." Keith rolled his eyes, pouring the milk into a white mug.  
Pidge grinned. "Just tell 'em your last name and you'll get the best seat in the house."

"But I thought it was Lance that could get me that reservation? I doubt Kogane would get me anywhere." Keith fake pouted as he put the milk away but as he grabbed the mug and cookies, he scowled.

The woman snickered loudly.

"Let him catch you using your surname and he'll get pissed." the words fell out of Pidge's mouth before she realized what she was saying. Keith's grip on the bag tightened, making it crinkle.

Any humor and sarcasm Keith had going on was gone, a dark glint in his eye.

"Right. I forget. I'm in his territory." he gritted out, beginning to walk away.

_Shit._ Pidge bit the inside of her cheek before stopping him. She called him into the living room and he begrudgingly followed.

"Look, Keith, he is just very new to this. He's never done relationships and yeah, I agree, it was very assholeish of him to even think of that comment in the first place. But he's just trying to adapt to this as much as you are. Not gonna lie, you kinda overstepped too when you said that Lance would be the first to cheat." Keith looked down at his feet, recalling exactly what he had said. "While he may be a narcissistic prick at times, he doesn't break a deal. And your mother was quite clear in what the marriage detailed."  
Keith's eyebrow rose.

"My mother proposed a contract?" Keith asked. Pidge cursed, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"I really think that's something you should discuss with Lance instead of me. Uh, he'll be home in a couple hours." Pidge chuckled nervously. Violet eyes narrowed and pinned her down to her spot. While she wasn't intimidated easily, there was something about those purple eyes that rooted her to the ground.

The Galran stared at her before he turned his chin up, dismissing her in sorts. She couldn't really blame him. "Great. I'll be in my room. He can come talk to me about it."

Holding the bag of cookies and the mug so tightly that his knuckles were white, Keith sharply turned on his heel, storming up the stairs. As soon as she heard the door shut not so quietly, she sighed.

_Curse me and my inability to butter people up._

...

When Lance came home, it seemed a bit too loud. He could hear the TV from upstairs and the one in the living room but besides that, there seemed to be no signs of living. It was a bit eerie. Dropping his keys onto the table by the door, he walked into the living room. Brown, puffy hair peeked out from the top of the sofa and he felt some relief at knowing Pidge was there. That meant Keith was too.

"Evening, Pidgeon." the female stirred and when Lance rounded the couch, he saw that she was barely even awake. She blinked a couple times and when her eyes finally came into focus, she scowled.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, what the hell were you doing? It's already 11 and I've been stuck babysitting your boytoy for more than half of the day." Pidge hissed.

The Cuban stared down at her before shaking his head. "Well you can go now. I'm not in the mood to hear your complaining."

The shorter woman frowned but got up, grabbing her phone. She walked towards the elevator but before she could get on, she turned to face him. 

"By the way, Keith knows about the contract you and his mother made. And I'm pretty sure he's expecting you to go over it with him." she said. Before Lance could say anything else, Pidge was already in the elevator, the doors sliding shut. He caught a glimpse of her smirk and he glared at the now closed elevator.

Sighing, he began making his way up the stairs. Lance was used to dead silence when he arrived home so the sound of TV slightly put him on edge, even though he knew that it was his husband. 

He found that the bedroom door was closed and mentally preparing himself for whatever Keith may yell at him, he opened it.

Keith glanced at him, then at the bed, only to look back at him. It was like he wasn't sure of who Lance even was. _Not that he knows anything about you._

"Hey, princess." his voice was teasing and Keith shifted, becoming a bit more relaxed. 

"We need to talk." his voice was raspier than usual and Lance noticed how his hair was even more tousled than it was in the morning, meaning that he had been running his hands through it. 

Lance nodded, going over to the dresser. "Then, start talking." He pulled out his sweatpants, knowing that if they were going to converse about the contract, he'd at least want to be comfortable.

"Pidge, she uh, mentioned that you and my mom talked. And made a contract about what this marriage needs or whatever." Keith said, his eyes exploring a bronze back after Lance threw off his shirt. His upper back had a few scars and some on his lower back seemed fresh. Though when Lance shed off his jeans, he looked away.

"Yes, we did. Is that what this is about?" Lance asked, slipping on the soft fabric. He opted to not wear a shirt, mostly for the reason that it would mean that he wouldn't be able to feel Keith's body heat as much when they went to bed. Not that he'd admit it to anyone.

The Galran hummed, scooting over when Lance sat on the bed as well. The Cuban stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What exactly did you guys talk about?" 

His voice was timid and even he internally cringed at the fact that he sounded nervous. Lance looked at him before exhaling harshly.

"What I can and cannot do. And it goes for you as well. For example, if I want to fuck you, you have to consent," after a slight morbid look crossed Keith's face, the Cuban quickly went on. "Not that I would have, you know, basically raped you. I'm a murder but not a rapist."

Keith nodded, this time scooting closer to him. "What else did you two talk about?"

"Um, if I'm going to have an escort or whatever, I need to alert you. And you need to do the same. I also cannot stop you from going anywhere, as long as it's on gang related business. I can ask for information on any Galran or anyone else you or your gang have been affiliated with and I should get a straight answer. If you ask me, I will give you that information as well. In hence, this marriage is going to work more like we're business partners. But in the public eye, especially at events, we need to act like a couple. That one, your mother proposed surprisingly enough."

And it was surprising. Keith hadn't expected her to actually make Lance sign something because they married. Sure, he thought she would give him the "hurt my son in any way and I'll kill you personally" talk but certainly not a contract.

"Act like a couple, do you mean like, me letting you wrap your arm around me and holding your hand or like full on couple, we're in love?" Keith asked. Lance thought about it for a second before replying.

"Which ever you're most comfortable with. As long as people get the message that you are off the market." The Cuban glanced down at Keith's left hand, which did not have the ring on. Looking back up at Keith with a questioning glance, the Galran at least had the decency to look a tad bit guilty.

"It's in the bathroom, I didn't want to get it wet while I showered."

Nodding, he got up. Lance went into the bathroom and found the ring, walking back into the bedroom with it in hand.

Gently grabbing Keith's hand, he slid on the ring. Long tan fingers brushed against Keith's skin for just a bit longer than necessary. "Now, unless there is anything else you would like to discuss, then, I would love to go to sleep."

"Actually, uh, can you take me to the gym tomorrow? I feel a bit restless and I just, I dunno, exercising helps." the Korean said, glancing down. Lance hummed softly, going over to the light switch in the front of the room.

"Sure thing." after Lance shut off the lights, Keith turned off the TV. The Altean slid into bed next to him, an arm draping over his waist. Keith froze for a second but when Lance showed no intention of taking his arm off, he decided to relax into the feeling.

Only a couple minutes later was he asleep, comforted by the warmth and scent surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay !! I realized I haven't done this but thank you to everyone who comments! Like, seriously, I love you. The fact that you guys were still interacting with the story warms up my writer heart :') Y'all are the reason I'm even doing this still so s/o to you guys. This chapter is dedicated to you lol. Uh, anyways, I still have Tumblr where I kinda explained what happened It's candyintoxicated so go follow me and give me prompts cause I literally need to get back into my writing groove. Anyways, see y'all next time with the next chapter! Thank you again! Feel free to give a kudos and leave a comment, I literally smile every time I get that notification lol.


	6. Altean Gyms and Galra Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith lets out some of his frustrations ; Lance assigns Keith onto a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just.... SEASON SIX, AMIRITE? I was fucking broken. If you haven't watched it yet, you will be broken down in tears. At least I was for like, all of the second half of the season. If you don't even tear up at episode 5, I'm sorry to break it to ya but you're heartless. Anyways, while I go wallow in my feels because of the season, have this chapter. Hopefully it brings some smiles after that season. So yeah, enjoy! :)

 

Keith was up early the next morning, slightly surprised to find that Lance was already out of bed. Checking the time on his phone, he found that it was 6:30 AM and he felt surprisingly rested.

Going out into the kitchen, he found Lance on his phone. Breakfast was already displayed on the table and when hearing Keith come in, he glanced up.

"Morning, princess."

Mumbling a tired "G'morning" with a scowl at the pet name, Keith went to the cabinet. He grabbed a mug but right before he was about to make coffee, Lance stopped him.

"Uh, we're literally gonna work out in like, half an hour. Do you really think coffee is the best choice?" Glancing at the table, Keith realized that it was a healthy breakfast, complete with fruit cut atop the pancakes and more cut fruit and egg off to the side.

Rolling his eyes, Keith opened the fridge. Taking out the almond milk from yesterday, he poured himself some. When sitting down across from Lance, the Cuban raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you're the one who drank my almond milk." Lance said with an accusing tone.

Keith nodded. "I prefer it over regular milk."

"Duly noted." Lance responded, taking a sip of what seemed like a protein shake.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before the Galran decided to ask his husband where they were going.

"Well, the Alteans own a few gyms around the area so we're going to be visiting one of those. I'll take you to my favorite. If you don't like it though, we can go to another one." swiping on his phone, Lance's thumbs began to move. Keith guessed that he was texting someone back and only hummed his affirmation.

After putting his dirty dishes in the sink, Keith went up the stairs to get his gym bag. He had spotted it in the closet yesterday and had checked to make sure it had everything in there. Stepping into the room, he noticed that the covers were more drawn to where he had slept. That meant that he had hogged the covers and since it was fairly cold last night, the Cuban must've gone closer to him for his body heat.

Just the thought of being encased in Lance's warmth sent shivers down his spine. Walking into the closet, Keith grabbed his gym bag and went back downstairs. Lance was waiting in the living room, still on his phone. Taking a peek, Keith realized that he was texting Hunk, informing him of where they were going.

Not making any comment about it, he simply sat down until Lance said it was time to go. They barely made it back onto okay terms and Keith didn't want to do or say something that may prompt another fight.

"Are you ready?" Lance asked as he got up. The Korean nodded and followed, holding onto the strap of his gym bag tightly.

...

Upon arriving to the gym, Keith knew that they were getting stared at. And really, he couldn't blame them. I mean, _Lance fucking Leon_ was there.

While the papers obviously didn't know that he was the son of one of the most powerful mafia leaders, they did recognize him as a handsome, wealthy bachelor.

And well, that was before it made almost every newspaper that he and Keith were getting married. People had assumed that they had been secretly dating and while Keith wasn't as known, he still held quite a position in Texas.

"Mr. Leon." the person at the desk greeted. Lance nodded.

"Hi, um, can I get another card that includes access to my things as well? My husband is going to be visiting at times and I wish for him to have the best of the best." Keith observed the obvious admiration that was present in the person's eyes. Lance had that kind of effect on people. He commanded your attention yet didn't squirm under it once he received it. If anything, he encouraged it at times.

"Of course." they started opening drawers and Keith glanced around. The gym was fairly modern but what caught his eye was the back door. It said "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" yet there was another door designated for the employees. As soon as Lance grabbed the card, he was leading Keith to the door.

When he opened it, he realized that this was the gym for the Alteans. _No wonder it looked so much bigger from the outside._ There were plenty of different stations such as one for cardio, another for weights and even a sparring ring. That's what caught Keith's attention.

The men and women there all nodded at him, showing their respect. Lance nodded back and continued to what looked like an office. Inside, there was a desk and a couple of lockers. Lance opened one and pulled out his stuff. He signaled to the other locker.

"You can use that one. That door leads to a bathroom if you'd prefer to change there."

Nodding, Keith grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he took in a deep breath.

Wanting to hurry up and let out his frustration, Keith quickly changed. He had on a grey short sleeved Nike shirt and Nike training pants. A pair of running shoes adorned his feet and he felt just a bit more tense. Searching through his bag, he grabbed a hair tie and put his hair up. He also put on a black elastic headband, pushing his bangs up and out of his face.

Leaving the bathroom, he found Lance in similar clothing except his shirt was a maroon color. The Cuban eyed him for a couple seconds before nodding what seemed to be his approval and walking out.

Slightly confused, the Galran followed and went to Lance's side. "So, the track mills are over the-"

"Actually, I was looking forward to sparring." Keith smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Lance turned to him, his eyebrow raised.

"You sure? Not all the Alteans here fight fairly and-"

"I can fight dirty. Besides, they can't hurt me. That and they won't, because you're here." hoping that would win him over, Keith slightly leaned into him. Lance nodded and whistled loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to him.

"Listen up, my husband here wants to spar. I am not one to deny him though I do not wish to get rough with him right now." a snicker passed throughout the Alteans and Keith's eyes narrowed. "Whoever wants to have a match with him, please step forward."

Only three out of the almost full room stepped forward, most turning their attention back to their machines.

"I'm asking you again princess, are you positive that you want to do this?" Lance asked again as the one of the three took their place inside the ring.

Keith nodded. "I'm sure."

While the Altean still didn't look completely sure, Keith still went into the rink. The man on the opposite side was of an average build though he was a couple inches taller. He had a scar on his forearm and Keith couldn't help but wonder how dirty the Alteans fought.

On Lance's count, the match began and Keith let the man have a few swipes. Noticing that he put most of his weight into his arms when he threw a punch, the Korean smirked.

Nimble on his feet, he went around the man and jabbed at his back. As the man was turning though, he threw himself to the ground and dragged his leg on the ground, swiping the man right off his feet. His back hit the floor with a loud thud.

The man grabbed Keith's foot and dragged him towards his direction. Keith let himself and dodged the kick being aimed at him. The man flipped them over so that he was on top and put his hand at Keith's neck. A cough from Lance let the man know not to actually try and kill him.

"Surrender?" the man's voice was gruff and smug, a combination that Keith despised.

So, with a scowl, Keith shook his head. "Nope."

Wrapping his legs around the man's middle, Keith twisted so that the man was right on the floor next to him. Before he had a chance to recover, Keith was twisting his arm behind him and the other was being pulled forward.

After a few seconds, he heard three quick taps and he let go, getting off the man. The brunette nodded, wincing as he rubbed at his arm. "You're quick."

"Have to be." Keith replied. He turned to Lance who's face was neutral, looking bored even.

Another person, a woman this time, stepped onto the ring. Taking a few breaths, he let himself calm down. Again, when Lance signaled for them to begin, Keith was ready for whatever the woman had coming.

...

A while passed and with Keith having already sparred over 8 people, he gained quite the audience. Most left with only minor injuries but if they had gone further, Keith would leave them with more than just a sore shoulder or bruise on the leg.

Many of the Alteans had been asking for Lance to go into the ring but when Keith began to beckon him over, he did nothing but reluctantly trudge onto the platform.

His husband smirked. "Maybe I finally have some competition."

Rolling his eyes, Lance shook out his hands. "Oh shut up, princess. Or are you forgetting about how easily I threw you onto the couch?"

This elicited a murmur among the Alteans and Keith glared at him.

"Let's just get this started." "Gladly."

As one of Lance's men said three, Keith launched himself at Lance. Out of pure reaction, Lance caught him and with that, Keith managed to throw him in another direction. Lance recovered quickly, standing up with narrowed eyes.

Taking cautious steps in his husband's direction, Lance waited for him to make another move. As Keith went to tackle him, Lance grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. Keith yanked himself forward, trying to get out of the hold to no avail.

Lance smirked. "Had enough, princess?"

"Ha, you wish." Keith retorted, using his legs to kick back at Lance. Once Lance backed away and Keith felt the hold slightly loosen, he managed to move away.

Taking a deep breath, he watched as Lance glared him down.

His next strikes came in quick succession, Keith barely being able to block them from actually hitting him. It felt as though Lance was actually trying to take him down.

Keith was forced to take a step back as Lance became more demanding in his swipes. Keith grabbed his forearms, pushing him back. Yet at the last second, Lance grabbed his wrists and pulled Keith into him.

Smirking down at the man, he leaned into his ear. "Never knew you were so rough, princess."

The Korean's face went pink and he started shoving at Lance's chest. "I'm not your whore, remember?"

Even though it was just for a split second, the Cuban froze, allowing Keith to basically pounce on him, knocking him to the floor. Lance curled his stomach so that his head wouldn't hit the ground so viciously. "I never did mind some manhandling."

Grabbing his hands, Keith pinned them to the floor, his chest heaving. Lance tried to pull out of his hold but was not able to. Loud whispers came from the Alteans watching, wondering how someone was able to beat Lance in a match.

"Heh, like that?" Keith smirked.

Lance smirked as well. In a well practiced motion, he rolled his hips up, brushing his crotch against Keith's ass. The Korean above him shuddered, the faintest of breaths leaving his lips.

"Aw baby, if you wanted me on top you should've just said so." Keith's eyes widened as he realized what Lance was doing. Moving so his arms slid down just a bit, he intertwined their fingers together.

Yanking him closer, the Cuban flipped them over. Using his hips to pin Keith's to the floor, he grinned. "That better?"

Keith tried to push him up but to no avail. After squirming for a minute or so, he sighed. Using his head to make three soft tapping sounds, Lance got up, pulling him up along with him.

The men around him cheered, congratulating Lance on beating Keith. A few even went to Keith, saying that he put up a good fight and the only person to have lasted that long with Lance was Allura.

Eventually, everyone went back to minding their own business. Lance led Keith back into the office, locking the door behind them.

"So, got what you wanted?" Lance asked, pulling a towel out of his locker. Wiping the sweat off his face, he shot a grin at him. With his heart fluttering slightly, Keith nodded.

"Yup, though I still prefer sparring with other Galrans, the Alteans were good, sorta. But yeah, it was cool." grabbing his clothes, Keith stripped off his shirt. Turning his back to Lance, the Cuban watched as he also shucked off his pants. Though he quickly put on a pair of grey ripped jeans. As he turned to grab his shirt, Lance's phone rang.

Walking over to it, Lance saw the name. Sighing, he answered and put it on speaker. "Leon here."

"Hey Lance. Pidge is waiting for us at her apartment. She said that she was able to dig up some information on that lady Honerva." at the name, Keith's head turned. His eyebrows were furrowed. Lance arched his brow, telling Hunk that he'd be there ASAP.

"Do you know her?" the Cuban frowned, remembering that Nicholas had said that she was now a Galran.

"Uh," Keith bit his lip, knowing that he couldn't restrict any information because of the contract. "I think so. I'm not sure, I feel like I've heard her name but I can't place it." Lance searched his face and eyes, looking for any sign of lying. When he found none, he sighed.

"Look, she's a person of interest right now. Remember how I took you to the warehouse?" Keith nodded, cheeks burning as Lance peeled off his shirt. He grabbed the dark purple one he had been previously wearing and threw it on. Keith looked away as Lance took off his pants. "Well, that guy that you saw at the hotel room told us that Honerva was connected to it. I texted Pidge to find intel on her this morning so, she delivered."

Keith grabbed his gym bag, releasing his hair from the hair tie. Though he kept on the head band, noticing that Lance's eyes stayed there a couple seconds longer than necessary.

"Alright. Uh, should I Uber out of here or are you going to drive me back?" Keith asked. Lance frowned again.

"I was hoping you would tag along. I mean, you are a Galra and the information you may provide us with may be quite useful." Lance said. The Korean was slightly surprised but his explanation made sense. _He's only taking you because of what you know. Nothing more._

Keith made sure he had his phone and nodded. "I have nothing else to do."

...

Walking into Pidge's apartment, it was everything that Keith didn't expect. He had expected a clean, tidy space. Though pizza boxes littered the coffee table in the living room and Keith spotted a few empty beer cans in the kitchen.

Lance led him through the hallway and they entered what Keith guessed was a spare bedroom. Pidge had multiple boards hung up around the room and had a computer placed on a desk in the top right corner of the room.

Next to it was a printer where some papers lay askew. Pidge and Hunk both looked up when they came in, Pidge raising a brow at the sight of Keith. Hunk only smiled, waving.

"Hey Keith! Didn't think Lance would bring you 'round!" Hunk reached out his hand and once Keith took it, he was pulled into a giant hug. He patted the taller man's back awkwardly, not really sure how to react.

"Uh, yeah. Just, here to help." Keith muttered as Hunk pulled away. The Korean went to stand next to Lance, feeling just a bit more comfortable with him. The Cuban grabbed a paper out of Pidge's hands, ignoring the short woman's protests.

"Ever seen her before?" Lance asked, turning the paper to Keith. He studied the woman's face before it clicked. _Haggar._

"Actually, yeah. I've seen her at a couple meetings with my father. Uh, I can call Lotor to send me her information." already pulling out his phone, he noticed the distaste on Lance's face once he said Lotor's name. Remembering that their squabble had begun because of his best friend, he faltered slightly in clicking his contact.

"Or I can call Shiro." he said, Lance shaking his head.

"I don't care about who you call, just get us details." Lance began scanning through the paper again, realizing that most of it was quite general. Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other but they shrugged. The Alteans huddled around each other and Keith sighed softly. Clicking on Lotor's name and calling him, he waited for him to answer.

After three rings, he finally answered.

"Keith, what's up?" Lotor said, talking just a bit too loudly. He could tell that the others heard because Lance glanced up at him. Going out of the room, Keith proceeded to talk.

"I need your help. Can you give me Haggar's address and her number?"

"What did that old wench do now?" Keith remembered that the person that Haggar was married to was Lotor's father. Though after she intiated herself into the Galra, Lotor refused to think of her as his mother. She could've helped make an alliance a long time ago, resulting in Keith and Lance not being called to wed but instead decided to just join the gang.

"She may have been involved in a weapon trade gone wrong with the Alteans." Keith explained, leaning against the wall. Lotor hummed and the Korean heard faint clicking in the background.

"Alright, I just sent them to you. Tell your husband I said hello. Call me later, yeah? Don't make me worry." Lotor said, adding the last part sincerely. Keith smiled.

"Yeah, for sure. Bye Lotor." after his friend hung up, Keith went back into the room. He checked his phone and found a text from Lotor. It had her different numbers, each labeled for what use they had. He also sent her addresses which gave a description of their purpose as well. Texting a thanks, Keith cleared his throat.

Lance looked up, his right eyebrow arched. "What?"

Scowling at his tone, Keith showed him his phone. "I have some of her contact information. I can call for a meeting, seeing as she is currently here in New York as well." Lotor had barely sent that, saying that she was staying in Midtown. Lance nodded.

"Yes. Try to get her to meet us as soon as possible." turning back to the other Alteans, Lance continued to converse with them. With a slight itch of irritation, he huffed. Calling the number of her personal phone, she answered within seconds.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Haggar. It's me Keith." Keith said, not caring with how loud he was. In fact, he hoped that Lance was paying attention due to what Keith was going to say.

"Keith Leon, right?" her tone was bored and the Korean wondered why.

"Legally, yes. Though I still prefer Kogane." the Cuban's back straightened at that. "Anyways, Lotor provided me with your contact. I wished to have a meeting with you. My father told me I should be wise with who I have communication with so as a fellow Galra, I was hoping I could come over and we could discuss."

Haggar hesitated on the other line. There was some shuffling before her voice came through. "Yes, alright. I am staying at the Hilton. Am I to expect a party of two or more?"

Keith smirked and connected eyes with Lance.

"No, I'll be going alone. No need to involve those who don't pertain to the Dragons." his husband clearly disagreed seeing as he was mouthing words to Keith, telling him that he was not going alone.

Haggar laughed on the other side. "Oh I do agree. I am free tomorrow at around 1. Shall we go to lunch as well?"

"Only if you buy the drinks." the two laughed as though they were old friends making weekend plans. After a minute or so, they eventually finalized their plans and Keith hung up. Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room.

"Keith, I do pertain to the Galra through you. That woman has access to Altean information and I _cannot_ let you go alone." Lance growled. Keith faked surprise at his words.

"Oh, you wished to tag along? I am sorry. Though I can't go back and change our plans, that'll be suspicious, don't you think?" the Korean's eyes twinkled in mischief and Lance's eyes darkened in pure annoyance.

"Listen here, princess. I don't give a shit about the way you act on your cases with your little Galrans but things run differently here, especially when you're working for me. We do things as a team." the Altean hissed. Keith's eyes narrowed. He pulled away from Lance, realizing he still had a hold on him.

"Let's get a couple things straight here. I do not work for you. The only reason I'm helping you is because of that stupid contract, and just like the wedding, I wasn't even asked anything for that." Keith snarled, folding his arms. "And I can take care of myself. Whatever you Alteans do, I don't fucking care. But she is apart of my gang, one that I will eventually lead. Whether you like it or not, I'm going. I don't need your permission."

Lance and Keith stared at each other for a while longer before Lance leaned down so that their were almost eye level.

"I will have a couple of my men trail you and you need to send me an update every half hour. Not to mention, you must get some information out of her about this. Either that, or I will make sure you don't make it to your meeting." Lance's voice was soft yet Keith could hear the threat behind them.

Nodding, Keith spoke just as soft. "Deal."

They kept their eye contact until Keith realized that their lips were brushing, both slowly leaning in. With his heart beating frantically, he leaned up and pressed himself against Lance, their lips clashing.

Lance was unresponsive for a couple of seconds before he placed his hands on Keith's hips, drawing him closer. Wrapping his arms around Lance's middle, Keith pushed with more desperation.

It was like every single negative feeling he had toward Lance had flew out the window the second their lips touched and all was left was a sort of hunger for his husband. The Cuban pulled away, trailing his lips down, pressing kisses on Keith's jaw. He eventually made his way to his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Gasping, the Galran tilted his head back in what he knew was a slutty and submissive move, giving Lance more access to his skin.

Sucking a small patch of skin into his mouth, Lance made sure to leave a mark that Keith wouldn't be able to easily cover. Once he was content with his work, he pulled away, not missing the way that Keith's eyes were now dilated.

"Keith, we don't have to do this." Lance's voice was sincere but he had already crumbled what self control Keith had left. In all honesty, he was surprised he lasted this long. He faintly registered that Hunk and Pidge could come out at any so he pulled away, taking a second to compose himself.

"Yeah, okay." Keith wiped at his neck and mouth, traces of saliva not all belonging to him. Lance's eyes raked over his lust driven figure. Violet eyes were darkened, his lips slightly swollen and red. His cheeks were flushed and a dark red blossomed across his pale neck, a flush of pride swimming throughout Lance. "We should get back to the other two."

With his knees a bit shaky, Keith made his way back down the hall Lance had first led him through. His husband watched, a million thoughts racing through his mind. " _A ver si no se mata el mismo por estar tan independente._ "

...

That evening, Keith and Lance were situated at the kitchen table back at their home. Keith was mindlessly poking at the Chinese take out they had ordered, most of it already gone.

"Hey." Lance said softly, Keith glancing up at him. "What happened?"

Shrugging, the Galran frowned. "It's just weird, I guess. How easily Haggar agreed to meet."

"Well, you are future leader. It would be kind of disrespectful to say no." Lance said, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's true but the fact that she had to ask if it'd be more than just me going. It doesn't feel right." Keith said, twirling chow mein around his fork.

"Oh. It'll be fine, princess. My men will be watching you at all times. And if you need help, when you text me an update, include a code word like chocolate or peanut butter. I'll get to you." Lance responded, taking Keith's free hand that was tapping against the table nervously.

Keith looked at his hand, refusing to think it was because of anything other than the mobster in him talking. _He can't risk letting his only connection killed. He doesn't care about you, Keith. He cares about the information you can provide him._

"Marshmallows." Keith finally said. Lance rose a brow so he continued. "I'll text you marshmallows if there's any hint of danger, well, that I can't handle."

Nodding, the Cuban pulled away his hand, getting up. He grabbed both his and Keith's styrofoam take out boxes and threw them away.

"We'll talk in the morning about what needs to happen. I'll have one of the guys trailing you wire you up. I'll be running around with Allura tomorrow but I'll keep my phone on me." Lance said, pulling Keith up. The Korean nodded, cheeks blazing at their close proximity. His mind had barely deterred from the exchange they shared earlier and it was all coming back to him.

"Um, I'll be heading to bed now." Keith said, pulling apart from his husband. As he reached the stairs, he glanced at Lance who was attentively watching.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit." Lance reassured. The Galran nodded and made his way up the stairs. Lance slid out his phone, going to his other older sister's contact. Texting that he had gotten Keith to accept the job, he sighed.

 _"Great. Looks like your pretty boy is going to be useful."_ Veronica texted back a few minutes later. Scowling, Lance texted back that Keith had been more useful to him in the past few days than most of the Alteans in the past month. Wishing to hear nothing more from her, Lance turned off his phone.

Reaching for a glass, he also pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself some and drank slowly from it. _He'll be fine. You saw him kick ass today, he can take care of himself._

Slamming down the rest of the drink, Lance left the bottle and glass there, going to the stairwell, trudging up the stairs slowly. Upon entering the bedroom, he found the lights were already off. A body shaped lump was on the bed and he could spot some black hair spilling over the white pillows. Resisting a smile, Lance went into the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

Keith held his breath once Lance settled in next to him. His eyes were closed and he felt himself being pulled against a naked chest. " _Buenas noches, princesa._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed and highly appreciated. Y'all are the best, I swear. By the way, I want to hear about you guys think is going to happen during the meeting between Keith and Haggar so, comment about that. Thank you! :)


	7. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to lunch with Haggar and is told a shocking story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat? Me upload another chapter only 2 weeks later? Shocking. I know. Well, I felt inspired and I got this done pretty fast so that may be why it seems a little rushed. But um, enjoy!

Keith fiddled with the hem of his hoodie, staring out the window of the car. He was still trying to get used to the weight of the wire that was placed on the shirt underneath. He never had to wear one seeing as the Galra always trusted him to bring back the information they need and he always did. He knew why Lance was doing this, he didn't want anything to be kept from him. It was stupid in Keith's humble opinion.

The car began to slow down, Keith's eyes focusing on the hotel in front of him. "This is the place, right?"

The driver's name was Matt. He looked like a taller, older version of Pidge and Keith wondered just how strong their family genes were to make such identical products. He was one of the people that were to look after Keith. The other was on the street that the hotel was on. His name was Brandor and a very trusted person within the Royal Alteans.

Before leaving, Hunk had explained the hierarchy within the Alteans. The leader and their immediate family and spouses were considered royalty, earning the name of Royal Alteans. Those close to the family, such as friends or cousins, were either Advisors or Loyals. Advisors were what their name entailed, giving advice and running the operations that the Royals couldn't be bothered for. Loyals were sort of the field agents for the Royals, being able to act as a team should the Royal need it. Each Royal had their own select Loyals that were to be put through different trials to prove themselves worthy not only to that Royal but to all.

Those that served below were apparently no concern to Keith but should he ever be in need, then to go to a Loyal or Advisor. While all Alteans were expected to treat these "upper classes" with respect, some didn't. They could be punished accordingly but their disrespect went out of the window whenever a Royal was present. Keith being the most recently added Royal, especially one from another gang, didn't sit well with everyone. 

"Yeah. So are you just going to stay here, you know, like a watch dog?" the Korean didn't realize he had put spite into the words until the words repeated in his mind. Matt took no offense, only chuckling.

"Exactly. I'll also be listening to the feed that comes through the wire. And I'll be here to drive y'all to whatever restaurant that you decide on." Matt explained, turning back. He shot a friendly smile at Keith. "Have fun."

Keith nodded in return and got out of the car. Slamming the door shut, he began walking to the entrance. "Fun my ass."

Glancing back, he knew that Matt already had turned on whatever the hell he was using to listen due to seeing him in the car, laughing. 

Shaking his head, he continued walking to the lobby, glancing around. His eyes connected with icy ones for a split second before the person looked away. Shrugging to himself, he continued walking. It was brightly lit and he made his way to the elevators. She was staying on the third floor, room number 52. He took out his phone while he waited for the elevator, texting Lance that he had arrived at the hotel.

As soon as he reached the floor, he glanced at each door number. Hers was all the way at the end of the floor, Keith's movements lazy as he knocked on the door.

For a couple moments, there was dead silence before her voice came through. "I'm going!"

He waited for a minute or so, feeling his phone buzz. Sliding it out of his pocket, he found a text from Lance. Glancing at the top, he read that his phone was at 97% before he actually read the text.

_I'll expect a text from you in half an hour._

Rolling his eyes, Keith shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. _Asshole can't even ask if things are alright. What if I got carsick? What if I got hit with a migraine?_

His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, revealing Haggar. Her eyes were a bright amber, almost twinkling. She shot him a smile, her soft pink lips complimenting her tan skin. Her blueish gray hair was pulled back into a low bun, her bangs framing her face. Keith realized where Lotor got his sharp features.

"Keith! Welcome, uh, please come in." she said, spreading her arm as she moved to the side. Keith smiled back at her, walking in. 

The room was quite cozy, a queen sized bed pushed against the center of the wall. There was a black leather love seat next to it, a TV placed on a desk in front of the bed.

"I know there isn't much space but we'll only be here for a bit. My driver is currently caught in traffic and then we can go out for lunch." her voice was sweet and apologetic, as if she was a bit flustered and trying her best to make a good impression.

"It's alright. I have my driver outside actually, if you'd prefer to take mine." Keith said as he took a seat on the sofa. Haggar raised a brow, a frown covering her face for a split second before it went back to a smile. She sat down on the bed, facing him. 

"No, that's okay. Besides, the man's already coming. No point in wasting his time." Keith nodded his agreement, knowing that she deflected the offer without a second thought.

"That's true. Well, as you know, I am to become future leader of the Galra. My father, he hasn't quite offered the advice I've been looking for but he has directed me to who I should trust. Considering that you and your husband are close to my father, I decided that maybe I could speak to you?" the Korean made sure to sound questioning, his tone practically screaming that he needed help.

Haggar was still for a second before she nodded, her smile soft. "Of course. What exactly is it that you had in mind?"

Keith contemplated, actually thinking about what they would discuss. He had a general idea but never got around to the specifics.

"You were an Altean before, right?" the words flew out of his mouth before he could even process them. He watched as she stiffened, her back ramrod straight. He didn't press on the matter, only waited for her response.

"Yes, yes I was." her answer was slow, as if she was speaking to a child. A flare of annoyance rose in Keith but he willed himself to control it. 

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I recently married an Altean. And well, I really have no idea what their gang is like. And I get mixed messages, you know? Like he can be tolerable but then it's like it all was for nothing. Could you maybe, I don't know, give some insight into the mind of Alteans?" Keith looked up at her, his eyes hopeful. He really didn't have to considering that he was above her in ranks and technically could order her to. But he needed to give the impression that he was simply trying to find his way among the Alteans.

She looked at him, her eyes going sympathetic. "I'd love to. Though maybe we should save this discussion for lunch, no use in learning on an empty stomach."

They laughed, interrupted by Haggar's phone ringing. She glanced at her phone, seeing that it was an alarm. _Disable devices._

She glanced back at Keith who was looking around her room. She grabbed her phone as she stood. "Excuse me for a second, I need to answer this."

While her phone was tightly clutched in her hand as she walked into the bathroom, Keith was still able to make out that it was a reminder, not a call. Frowning, he leaned back into couch.

Haggar closed the door behind her, locking the door. She unlocked her phone, going to the app that she had an Altean install for her. Her high rank from then still proved beneficial, even as a Galra. Galrans simply checked for any devices though Haggar thought that would be a bit too rude. She opened it up, choosing the distance from which she wanted to deactivate devices. She selected 50 feet and tapping the button, she waited a couple minutes.

She came back out, a smile on her face. 

"Okay, well, that was my driver. He's right outside." Keith nodded, getting up. He glanced around as if he had put anything down but following her to the door. She plucked a purse from the table by the door and a key card. 

In the elevator, Keith swore that he felt a shock from his back pocket. Frowning, he pulled out his phone. Pressing the power button, the screen remained black. His eyebrows drew together right before he felt a shock on his chest. Wincing, he rubbed at it, feeling the wire and the small microphone.

"Everything alright?" Haggar's face was drawn in concern but Keith saw that it didn't make it to her eyes. In fact, her eyes glinted in what looked like excitement.

"Yes, I'm fine." the two walked out into the lobby and soon enough, out of the door. Two cars turned on and Keith noticed that one of them was Matt's. He was trying to get his attention and it worked.

"Oh, I'll be back. Just need to tell my driver that he'll be waiting a while." Keith said, not giving Haggar time to respond as he began walking away. He waited until he heard her heels clicking as she stepped to her driver's car to quicken his pace.

Matt rolled down the window, looking a bit annoyed. "Keith, what the fuck happened? There was a high pitch noise before it sounded like something exploded!"

"I dunno, she might have interfered with something. The wire and my phone shocked me. I tried turning on my phone but it wasn't working. And the battery is not dead, it was fully charged when we came, I made sure!" Keith hissed, his eyes wide with only the slightest hint of panic. He didn't want to get stuck with no communication should things go wrong and he could already imagine Lance flipping his shit in thirty minutes.

Matt looked at him blankly before it clicked. "Oh shit. She might- fuck! Alright, well, your stuff will be down for 3 hours but you should be back here in 2. So, just hang in there, alright? I'll try to get it up and going but I don't know if I'll be able to. And I'll text Lance, don't worry."

"I wasn't." Keith muttered, folding his arms. Matt smirked. "Yeah, alright. Just give me your number and I'll text you if I get it back up."

Glancing at the other car that was still rumbling, Haggar raised a brow at him. He smiled at her, shaking his head, silently telling her that everything was fine. He quickly gave Matt his number.

"Okay, thanks. Uh, Brandor will follow you. He's got like reddish brown hair, bright blue eyes, you won't be able to miss him. You should go now before this looks suspicious." Keith nodded.

"Thanks Matt. Really." Matt waved a hand in the air in a nonchalant way.

"No big deal. Now go!" Keith couldn't help the smile that covered his face. He nodded one last time before he walked over to Haggar.

"Everything alright?"

Keith slid into the car, glancing at the driver. He could have sworn it was the same person from the lobby or at least someone with the same startling blue eyes. He also noticed that the driver was a woman, not consistent with the male pronouns Haggar had been using. "Uh yeah, he just wanted to make sure. But I'm pretty sure it's like the more trips, the more cash he makes, right?"

Haggar chuckled at the statement, sliding in next to Keith in the backseat. She shut the door and gave the name of the restaurant. "Right."

...

"Allura, I just think that it would make more sense for Veronica to join you!" Lance said as he pulled to a stop at the traffic light. Allura rolled her eyes, folding her arms.

"She's so mindless about it. I can show her anything and she'll say it'll look good. You actually give me your honest opinions. Besides, today is that big gala we were invited to. Are you even going to attend?" Allura asked, her eyebrow raising. Lance still didn't know how her natural dark haired eyebrows still looked good with her dyed celestial white hair. He would never dare to make such a bold move.

"Shit, that's tonight? I guess, I mean, Dad will probably throw a fit if I don't." pressing the accelerator, he heard Allura groan.

"I don't even know why he chose you to be leader! You're not even the oldest and I'd be like, so much better!" Allura's tone was whiny but their family had discussed this plenty of times before. 

"Yes you do know. And you think I wanna do it? No. But remember, he couldn't choose Marco cause he's too vicious. Luis, he doesn't care about the Alteans or at least he wouldn't make the best decisions. Veronica like you said isn't mindful, she'll just go with whatever but that woman is almost as vicious as Marco. You, no offense, but you let emotion get in the way. And little Xavier still needs to mature." Lance explained, despite knowing that Allura already knew.

"Yeah, yeah. I just, I wanna try, you know? Cause I know that my emotions do get the best of me sometimes but you were a chaotic little monster. People change." Lance's jaw tightened.

"No, I'm still chaotic. I just focus it on the right things now." the two were silent before Lance's phone began ringing. Lance kept his eyes on the road as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Who is it?"

Allura grabbed it, trying not the drop it as Lance made a sharp turn. Muttering a curse, she told him it was Matt. Lance's hand tightened on the wheel. _Why the fuck is Matt calling me? Keith got there not too long ago, there is no way they wrapped shit up already._

He told his sister to answer and put it on speaker. 

"Leon here." he and Allura said at the same time, both glancing at each other. 

"Hey Lance, 'Lura. How's the shopping trip?" Matt asked, his casual tone obviously forced.

"Cut the shit, Holt. What's up?" Lance asked, pulling into a parking space in front of the building they were going to go inside of.

"Alright, so we kinda have an issue. It's not like anything too bad, like, Keith can manage but still, he might keep something from us and I don't know. Do you think we can trust him? I think so, the kid looks smart and-"

Lance sighed, Allura just staring at the phone as she waited for Matt to finish. "What's the issue? And why would he keep something from us?"

"Alright, you know how my dad created that one software, the one that let's us tap in and basically stop devices from working?" the siblings hummed their affirmation. "So, I think Honerva has access to that. And Keith's shit went down so he can't use his phone and his wire is basically dead. I'm trying to fix it as we speak but I don't know if I'll be able to."

Allura looked at Lance, confusion on her face. "Honerva? As in one of Dad's best chemists, the one that watched us sometimes, Honerva?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I'll explain later. But Matt, do you know where they are?"

"Nope, I'm staying out the hotel. Brandor followed them but I guess they haven't gotten to where ever cause he hasn't texted me." Lance cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. The minute he texts you, you text me. And I swear to God, if anything happens to Keith, I will personally kill both of you." Matt's snicker was loud, Allura slightly wincing.

"No, no you won't. And don't worry, he's got this." Lance scowled.

"I wasn't."

"You sure?" the snark came from his sister who he shot a glare at. "I'm positive. I just don't want my only possible connection to this to be hurt cause then he can't do shit."

"Alright, whatever you say. But I'll text you in a bit, Brandor's calling me. Later." Matt said, some rustling coming from his side.

"Bye." Allura hung up, handing the phone back to Lance.

She opened the door and Lance followed, locking it as they approached the doors of the building. "I want you to know that I'm expecting a full explanation and breakdown about why you're bothering Honerva."

Lance scowled, holding the door open for his sister. " _I'm_ not bothering her, Keith is. And yes, I know, sister dearest. I'll also tell you my every secret."

He let out a small yelp as she walked by seeing as she pinched his side, a smirk upon her face as she walked in. Lance glared at the back of her head, following close behind.

"You know how I feel about sarcasm, Lance." this earned her a scowl from Lance. She paid him no attention as she approached someone, telling them why the were there. Lance tuned them out, wondering what exact mess Keith would land himself into.

...

The restaurant that they ended up at was quite nice. It was the kind you went to on family outing, not too casual but also not one you would go to for a celebration.

"So and then, I told him that he'd be grounded for a week and did that boy throw a fit." the two laughed at Haggar's anecdote. She had finished telling Keith a story about Lotor. He hadn't planned to bring him up but she knew that the two were close. 

Keith twirled his fork around his pasta, watching as she smiled to herself. He could see the way that those were good memories for her. No matter how heartless Lance described her to be, he could see the way she cared about Lotor, despite the fact that he separated himself from her.

Grabbing a napkin to clean at the corner of his mouth, he waited until she looked back at him. "So, let's get to it. How can I try to at least be okay with the Alteans?"

She sighed, swirling her straw around her lemonade. 

"Right. I'm assuming you already know about Royals, Loyals, and Advisors." a nod from Keith led her to go on. "Well. I was a Loyal. I was close friends with your husband's parents, Alfor and Eliza. My husband, Zarkon, he was good friends with Alfor as well. There was a falling out between the two over territory. Zarkon wanted Galrans to be able to branch out but Alfor disagreed, saying it would cause too many conflicts with not only the Alteans but other gangs as well. That was the whole reason the Dragons laid low for a while. The leader was going to follow through with Zarkon but a sort of civil war went on. When your father came into power, he made sure that the Dragons were kept in check."

"Right. I was 10 when my father presumed leadership." Keith said. He had heard different variations but he hadn't known that the Alteans were connected to what had happened.

"Yes. Dae and Krolia were and still are the best people up there, representing us. But, back to being an Altean. I had a great time, all of my family were Alteans. But I am now a Galra. I decided to leave because I saw the way that the Royals were. At the first hint of someone not following his leadership, Alfor tried to knock them down. Zarkon wasn't even under his control but he was a 'threat' to the established peace."

The rage and hatred in Haggar's eyes were evident, being slightly darkened. She wasn't even looking at Keith anymore, each word falling from her mouth with some kind of angry determination.

"The whole family is like that. So untrusting and wanting to be the ones that are above the rest." Haggar looked up, a sort of accusing look on her face.

Keith raised a brow. "I don't, I can't say I know what you're talking about."

A humorless laugh left her lips. "No? So you're telling me that your husband hasn't done things to presume his authority over you?"

_No? I mean, you are the one coming with me to New York. And that is my territory._

The words rang clearly through his mind. He could still make out the sheer smugness in the man's eyes, like he had been dealt the best hand in a poker game.

"You know I'm right, Keith. You have to be careful with those Alteans. They keep things from you. Tell me, has Lance told you about his mistress?" the words snapped Keith out of his trance. He looked back at Haggar, a grim look on her face. He shook his head.

"No. Lance doesn't, he can't. No. Stop, you're lying!" why did the idea of Lance having someone else fill him up with so much disgust? _It's the contract. Only an asshole breaks contracts even though he expects you to follow. That's why, yeah, totally._

As he tried to convince himself, he didn't realize that Haggar had pulled a small tablet from her purse. She swiped to the gallery before sliding it to Keith.

The Korean grabbed it, barely even noticing that his hands were shaking. He looked at the pictures, another wave of nausea rolling over him. In the pictures, a man had a woman pinned on the side of a building. His brown hair was being gripped and he was wearing the same clothes Lance was that had been wearing the day they came to NYC. When he had been gone all day.

In another, Keith could make out the man's tan skin and the female's face. 

_Nyma._

The woman's blonde hair was messy and it was definitely her. The same smirk was on her face from when he had first met her.

"Keith, I was told by one of my associates that they saw Lance out. I advised them to follow and uh, they ended up at a hotel. They were able to go up to the other building and get a shot through the window of their room."

The Korean swiped again and nearly dropped the tablet. The woman and man were both naked, the woman on top of him. They were clearly in the middle of fucking and Keith saw what he concluded was Lance's face twisted up in pleasure. His eyes were shut, head thrown back on the pillows.

"This was a power move, Keith. I'm advising you now to keep Alteans at an arm's length away. All they will do is hurt you." Haggar gently plucked the tablet from his hands, putting it back on her purse. 

"I'm going to the restroom." those were the only words that left his mouth as he stumbled out of his seat. He went to a hallway that led to the restrooms.

Once out of sight, Haggar smirked to herself. It seemed to her that this would be much easier than expected.

After managing to shut and lock the door behind him, Keith rushed to the toilet. He slid to the floor, just in time as the bile rising up his throat made its way out. It lurched from his stomach, making it clench painfully. An acid taste that reminded him of the pasta was left in his mouth, a shuddering breath leaving him. 

_Why is this affecting me so much?_

He slowly rose to his feet, flushing the toilet. He went over to the sink, washing out his mouth. He took one look at himself in the mirror. 

His eyes were dull and glassy. He looked paler than usual. He looked at his neck, at the now purplish mark Lance had made. He furiously began rubbing it. Why? He had no idea. Keith knew that the couldn't make it go away, he couldn't make it blend with the rest of his skin. But he still tried. He still felt disgusted by wearing the mark, as if he was the one doing something wrong.

When he returned to the table, he tossed down his payment and tip, urging Haggar to hurry so that they could leave. 

Keith was so focused on leaving that he didn't hear the several dings coming from his phone. And had he heard them, he would have known that the wire was now back online, and that Matt would hear him speak hatred for Lance Leon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pretends to be surprised*  
> It's Haggar, what did y'all expect? Probably something way better but you guys are getting stuck with this. The next chapter will take place the same day so uh.. yeah. How do you guys think Keith is going to handle this? Or what would you do? I'm curious. Thank you for your comments, I seriously love getting them. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> So... ? What did you guys think?? I'm curious to know. Also because I kind of thrive off feedback and that's the only way I know what you guys want out of this story. I'd love to incorporate any ideas any of you may have. And what did you guys think of season 5, if you have watched it? Cause how could they cut us off after 6 freaking epISODES?! Okay sorry, this is getting long. I'm bad as this so um, give a kudos if you guys actually enjoyed it and like I said, leave a comment. I appreciate that shit!


End file.
